Stray Cat Strut
by Neptune Butterfly
Summary: There's a party goin' on! Some dancin', romancin', and Kuronekosama! NO LONGER A ONESHOT. Why? Because the night is young, and the black kitty is having fun! Chapter 6: The Ruckus Boys are back in town.
1. Stray Cat

A/N: FINALLY!!! My first fanfic! This one is dedicated to my little sister (Warrior of Destiny). HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIS!!! ^___^ It was inspired by Kuroneko-sama himself and the Stray Cats. =O.O= I used their song Stray Cat Strut, but the song itself not the main focus, so it's not exactly a songfic. This story just kept getting longer and longer until I just had to stop. It is also my first attempt at writing a story that wasn't for school, but go ahead and tell me exactly what you think. I don't mind flames at all, and besides, it'll help me grow as a writer. Many new characters and pairings. I hope you enjoy it!!! ~NB~

Disclaimer: Own Trigun, I do not. Stray Cat Strut belongs to the Stray Cats. Added characters are of my own doing, and therefore, belong to me. '-'

*************************************************************************************

Stray Cat Strut

By: Neptune Butterfly

Three of the five moons shown brightly over a no-name town which seemed deserted except for one building near the square. Light flooded the open space from the saloon's door and windows while shouts of happiness and laughter mixed with music caused faint echoes in the cool night air. 

A small black cat with one orange left ear and two impossibly large green orbs for eyes trotted out of a nearby alley to sit and stare at the entrance. He studied the mass of human bodies inside. An odd little smile formed on his face as he continued to watch. With a small 'Nyao' and a nod the cat wandered up to the porch. He hesitated for only a moment with one paw in the doorway while slightly lifting his head up to look at the crazy happy faces before he dashed in through the forest of human and wooden legs.

At the middle of the crowded counter of the bar stood the tall blond gunman in his trademark red coat acting like a goofball with a silly looking green and orange striped tie around his head. The cat went to sit by his feet to listen in on the conversation the blond was having with three of the townspeople, who were apparently congratulating him.

"Thanks for saving our town Mr. Vash!" One of them said with a huge smile on his face. He was wearing faded blue jeans, like many of the other guys in the room, along with dark brown boots, a tucked in off white button down shirt and a brown vest with a shiny Deputy star pinned on it. "I don't know what the sheriff and I could have done with out ya!" His blue eyes were slightly glazed over from already consuming a little too much alcohol, and he kept running his left hand through his sandy colored hair. It was a nervous habit of his, and it recently increased in frequency after the nerve-racking day he had, even though he was relieved that everything was ok now.

One of his friends standing beside him with tan pants and suspenders on had an equally large smile nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah. We were very lucky to have you in town when the Ruckus Boys came. Especially Donovan here." Jerking a thumb at the deputy with a free hand, a glass in the other.

"You really are an amazing gunman like they say!" The third man in similar dress added raising his mug of beer from the counter they were standing by.

"Aw, it was nothing really." Vash broke out in crazed laughter as he attempted to keep his already compromised balance and hold on to his drink. The other three joined in.

The deputy's friend put a hand on Vash's shoulder, "Don't be so modest. If not for you, our money would be gone, and our town would have gone under."

"Andy's right. Our town wouldn't have survived if you hadn't been here!" Donovan raised his drink encouraging the others to do the same. All four touched glasses in the air and cheered.

Vash noticed the cat as it jumped to the bar counter to get a better view. "Hey there!" He rubbed behind its orange ear. "Are ya lookin' for your little friend? I think I saw her near the insurance girls' table earlier."

"Nyaoo," he said. Vash looked over to where the girls were sitting but could not see the little brown fuzz ball underneath the table anymore.

"All well. Maybe she went to check out the stage."

The black feline considered it for a moment, then leapt to the floor to go check it out.

On the back wall of the saloon a wooden stage sat against it. A band of four was playing music that was a combination of swing and blues. They traveled from town to town playing all different types of music and occasionally would find a couple of local musicians to join them for a while. Tonight their choice of style reflected the easygoing mood; not very fast but upbeat enough for anyone who felt like they want to boogie. The lighting in the saloon was dimmer than normal due to the fact that a couple of the light bulbs were out. The dust in the air caused the room to look hazy, and it curled in places where the few smokers in the room were sitting, mostly from where a man in black and dark shades was sitting. A few couples were swing dancing on a cleared floor area in front of the stage.

The lead guitarist Sean had soft brown eyes, short-cropped dark brown hair with a little gel in it and wore all black from his T-shirt to his pants to his belt and boots. He continued pluck away at his electric guitar and sang into his microphone as he watched the ongoing activity in the room. His band had specially made generators for all their electrical equipment, so they were able to create sounds that most people outside of the big cities rarely hear. It was a real treat for many townspeople in the outlying settlements to hear them play. Though they didn't make much money, they always managed to get by, and their love of music kept them going on this dry desert planet. Seeing others enjoy an evening with their music was what they lived for.

After the Ruckus Boys' attack on the town everybody including the children came to saloon for the celebration, so it felt more like one of those big bars in city. 'More specifically, one of those blues bars' Sean thought because of the atmosphere and the kind of music they were playing.

They just got finished with a song, and Sean turned to the others. "Alright. Take ten boys." Just as he stepped of the stage he looked down to a pair of green circles with slits in the middle of them staring straight at him. "Well, hello there."

"Nyaoooo," the owner of the green eyes said sounding a little disappointed.

He crouched down. "I'm sorry. I haven't seen her. Wasn't she with the two nice lookin' girls over there?" He pointed to a table close by the stage at the edge of the make shift dance floor.

"She left a few minutes ago." Sean looked up.

The short dark-haired girl in white at the table spoke again, "I think she was concerned and went back outside to look."

"Yes I think the poor girl thought you weren't coming. Maybe you could wait here with us Mr. Kuroneko." A tall brunette with kind blue eyes gave the cat one of her bright smiles she was well known for. Normally at a party like this she would be getting drunk, but the band drew her attention away from alcohol tonight.

Sean gave a small chuckle in response to her nickname for the wide-eyed black ball of fur as he turned back to the feline. "Milly has a good idea. Go wait over there with her and Meryl. I'm sure she'll come back."

Kuroneko looked over to their table and decided to come over and wait with them.

The guitarist got up and turned to the drummer who stepped up behind him during the conversation. "Hey Brian, I think our little pal will need some extra help. Wanna go outside to look for her?"

"Sure thing." He turned to the girls. "We'll be back in a few minutes."

"All right," Meryl answered as made their way through the crowed to the door on the other side of the room.

"Having trouble finding your girlfriend?" The man in black and shades carrying a large cross shape on his shoulder came up to the table smiling down at him.

"I'm afraid so, Mr. Wolfwood," Milly said to him.

"All well. I bet she'll be back soon." Wolfwood sat down beside Milly and took out cigarette.

The cat jumped up onto their table and sat itself down in front of Meryl. "I wonder where that broom-head is. He was supposed to join us fifteen minutes ago," she said in a voice mixed with irritation and worry. With a sigh her fingers on her left hand moved from the table to the soft black purring animal that laid in front of her while the other went up to the side of her head fingers in her short hair and elbow on the table. 

"So, Big Girl, are ya havin' a good time?" The priest puffed on his newly lit cigarette.

"Oh yes, Mr. Priest! I'm having a very good time! A friend of mine at work told me about one of these bands. They're really amazing..."

Over the past two months since Meryl and Milly first met Vash, a loose friendship had formed between them which recently expanded to include Nicholas D. Wolfwood, a chain smoking, gun toting priest. In Mei City not long ago he took out a large group of gunmen hired to take him and Vash out. Luckily, no one was killed, but Meryl figured he held back out of respect for the Humanoid Typhoon. During the short time she and Milly followed Vash she realized how much respect he held for human life, even the lives of his enemies. 

"...those Ruckus Boys never knew what hit them! Too bad you didn't get to see the look on their faces!"

"Gee, Mr. Vash must have scared them into thinking twice about what they did..."

There are times he acted like a complete idiot, not to mention the excessive lechering and terrible drinking habit combined with a low tolerance for alcohol. It made her worry when he steps in to help out not thinking about his own safety, but still, Vash had an amazing ability to get out of even the worst situations and manages to not to get anyone killed. She cared for him a great deal and found many qualities in him that weren't annoying at all. The way he plays with children as if he were one of them, how content he looks when he eats donuts, how he was not ashamed of showing his emotions, the determination and courage he displays during times when most people would run scared or quit...

"...Meryl, are you ok?" She snapped out of her thoughts and turned to the tall girl next to her. Milly and Wolfwood were looking at her with concern.

"Oh...uh, yeah I'm fine..." Meryl replied.

"Good, 'cause I think Needle Noggin over there is going to need some help gettin' his butt over here." Wolfwood pointed in the direction of the counter at the bar where Vash was flirting with a pretty girl with long red hair in a ponytail. 

"Oh great. He can't walk three steps without finding a skirt to chase. THAT MORON!!" She yelled and jumped out of her seat, startling Kuroneko as she bumped the table, and stomped off in Vash's direction.

At the bar, Vash was sweet-talking a red headed waitress in a deep green dress that matched her eyes and a white frilly apron. "Aw, c'mon, please go out with me, Angela? A lovely..."

"VASH!!" Meryl cut him off. "We've been waiting for 20 MINUTES!!!" 

"Whoa! You're SCARY insurance girl!" Vash put his hands up pretending to be terrified.

Angela giggled into her hand. "Uh, Oh. Looks like your girlfriend found you out!"

"Oh, she's not my girlfriend!" He said quickly putting his hand behind his head.

To avoid anyone noticing the red creeping up into her cheeks Meryl grabbed hold onto his tie around his head and yanked him across the room to a seat beside hers.

"WOW! Short girl is at it again!" Wolfwood smiled through the smoke of his cigarette. Those two were always entertaining to watch.

Meryl noticed his smile and glared. "And just WHAT do you think your SMILING at!?"

"Oh, I was just thinking how cute you two looked over there." His smile widened into a grin. Milly started giggling uncontrollably. He loved messing with her head, especially when it involved Vash.

"Hey, Wolfwood! Don't encourage her...PLEASE DON'T HIT ME!!" Vash raised his arms to block Meryl's fist, which was above her head ready to strike.

A Voice from behind them interrupted. "Hey guys! Look who's here!" They turned to see Sean holding a small brown meowing fur ball in his hands. He gently put her down on the table between Vash and Meryl.

Kuroneko immediately got up from his spot in the middle of the table to join her. "Nyaoo," they rubbed their heads together.

"Awwww! How sweet! Thank you for finding Little Charlotte, Mr. Sean!" Milly shined a smile at him.

"Actually, Brian and I were about give up on our search when we saw her coming up to the porch. See! I told you she would come back!" He gave Kuroneko a scratch on the ear.

Vash watched the two cats thinking how nice it would be to find a girl like Little Charlotte. Someone who cared about him and would not run away. 'And if she did go, I could trust her to come back instead of worrying about her abandoning me. Maybe if I just kept looking, I'll find her even though I had been looking for about 130 years now. I know nobody can replace Rem, and I know she didn't purposely abandon me, but it's hard being alone.' He smiled as he continued to think 'Maybe the one I've been looking for Is right in front of me, and I just don't know it.' 

"...so do you think you could play that for us later?" Meryl's voice filtered into his head.

"Oh yes, please?" Milly chirped.

"Sure. As soon as our break's over, I'll tell the others." Answered Sean.

"Hey guys! Nice playing! I've heard one of your kind of bands before in December City back in..."

Vash looked over to check out Meryl conversing with the others. Donovan and his friend Andy had come over while he was lost in thought, but he didn't pay any attention to them. Lavender eyes. Not a very common trait. No matter how hard she tried to hide her feelings, those beautiful eyes betrayed her every time. It was obvious that Meryl worried about him, even cared for him, but he figured that her job to keep him under 24-hour surveillance kept her from openly expressing those feelings. Vash didn't treat her and Milly the same as other girls. True, he chased skirts like some hormone-crazed idiot, but he was never really serious about it. Vash was just a hopeless flirt. 

Angela came up to their table. "What would you guys and gals like to drink?"

"Brian and I will have to pass. We'll be back on stage in a couple of minutes."

"I'll have some Wild Turkey. How 'bout you, Big Girl?"

"Okay!"

"I don't want anything, but can you tell me your name again?"

"Donavan, what are you doing?"

"It's alright. My name is Angela."

"Nice to meet you. I hadn't seen you around before..."

There was something unique about Meryl. How she never backed down from a challenge. No wonder she took the job of following the infamous Humanoid Typhoon; it was the ultimate challenge. Her partner Milly, whom reminded Vash of a much more innocent version of him, was lucky to have Meryl as a friend. She always looked out for her, even with Wolfwood around. As of late, the insurance girls have become dear to him. Their company and rapidly growing friendship was a welcome change in his life. He had other friends, of course, but none of them could travel with him.

'I wonder if there could be more than friendship between Meryl and I,' Vash thought.

On second thought...

It probably would not be a good idea at this point. Aside from all the bounty hunters after him, his twin brother Knives was still missing. Humanity was in danger as long as he was on the loose. Vash knew good and well that his brother survived the destruction of July, and it was only a matter of time before they would meet again. The main reason Vash tried to ditch the two insurance girls when they first met was because he feared for their safety. After seeing how well they handled themselves in tight situations he decided to let them stay, since he didn't have to constantly look after them, not that wouldn't anyway. Vash cared too much about other people to not worry about them no matter how well they took care of themselves.

"Whoa, they did! I didn't know that!" He heard Angela's voice cut into his thoughts again.

"Yeah. Vash, Wolfwood, and I had to think of another way to get in, so we had to..."

Gangs and bounty hunters were one thing, but when it came time to meet his brother again he will have to get away from the girls again. It would be for their own good; they would not stand a chance against Knives. Vash realized that it would probably be much harder to do than before. He just hoped they will understand, and when it was over he will be able to find them again. He sighed. 'I'm sorry, Meryl,' he apologized silently, even though he hadn't done anything yet.

"...Vash, what would you like to drink?" He came back to reality and looked up at Angela who was holding her tray with a pad and pencil.

Meryl answered before Vash, "I don't think he can hold another drink, Miss Angela."

"Aw, I can too, insurance girl!" He whined, and he turned to the waitress, "Just get another beer for me, please, Miss?" Vash still felt a little tipsy but felt confident that he can handle one more without getting sick. 

Meryl looked away crossing her arms and huffed, "Fine! Make yourself sick! I don't care!"

Vash put on another goofy grin. "Oh yes you do, and I have the bumps on my head to prove it," he teased her. As long as she was here Vash might as well have some fun. It was a party after all, not a time to worry about the future. Instead of bashing him in the head Meryl merely stared at the table in front of her arms still crossed while her face turned a deep shade that resembled the color of Vash's coat.

Everyone at the table was watching them, and Vash's suggestive comment earned some ooohs from them. It was loud enough that some people at a nearby table turned in their direction. Angela left to get the drinks giggling behind her tray.

"Okay, Brian. I think we need to find the others and tell them the break's over." Sean leaned over to give Kuroneko's head a quick scratch. The two lovebird kitties were still nuzzling each other on the table oblivious to everything that just happened in the last few minutes. The guitarist gave Meryl, who was still staring at the same spot as before, a small pat on the back before he left. 'They must really care for each other if they act like that all the time!' he thought smiling to himself.

Andy and Donovan stood up from their seats deciding it was time for them to leave as well. "I need to go find my wife, Laura. See ya later!" Andy took off to the other side of the room.

"Well, I'm gonna ask Angela for a dance. She's pretty cute!" Donovan ran his hand through his hair and shot off in the direction of the bar counter where he could see the waitress filling glasses behind it.

Vash watched him go ask the red head he was flirting with earlier and whined, "AW MAANN!!!"

Wolfwood tried to keep himself from laughing out. 'That guy is nothing but trouble!' he said to himself. He noticed Meryl was still put off by the scene she and Vash made a minute ago. "Don't worry about what he said, Short Girl. Vash is just pulling your chain."

If that was so, Meryl thought, he was pulling it with a truth she never wanted to admit to in front of all these people.

"C'mon, Meryl," Milly said leaning into her speaking in a low voice, "don't be so upset. Besides, what he said was true, wasn't it?"

"He didn't have to say it in front everyone." Meryl replied barely above a whisper.

Angela returned with their drinks with a big smile on her face. "Gee, you look happy Miss Angela. Did Mr. Donovan ask you to dance with him?" Milly asked.

"Yep, he did." Her green eyes were shining as the light freckles on her face darkened from the blush. 

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Milly clapped her hands together.

"Say, Angela. After you're done with Donovan, do want to dance with me?"

Angela smiled at Vash, "We'll see, but what about your girlfriend?" She looked over at Meryl.

"I'm not his girlfriend, and I don't feel like dancing." Meryl said now staring at her glass. She didn't want to be mean to Angela, but she wasn't in the mood for anymore teasing, even if it was friendly. She also figured that the red headed waitress was just trying to set them up.

Then Vash asked, "Are you sure insurance girl? I wouldn't mind at all." Meryl lifted up her head to meet his eyes. There was a softness to them, and she noticed a gentle smile form on his lips. It's amazing how he can suddenly act sober after a night of drinking.

"C'mon, Meryl. Mr. Wolfwood and I are going to." Milly chucked down her drink. Wolfwood's cigarette fell out of his mouth as he stared at her in disbelief and burned his leg. He jumped out of his seat with a small yelp. "Aren't we, Mr. Wolfwood?"

"Well...u-uh-h...yeah, sure!" 'Oh man!' It wasn't that he didn't like her, he just didn't want to get dragged into this. Now he'll have to dance with Milly just to get Meryl to lighten up. He wasn't much of a dancer either.

"I'd hate to see you sittin' at this table all by yourself." Vash continued to smile at Meryl.

"Okay, everybody!" The whole room turned towards Sean's voice coming from the stage. "Time for some more fun. You fellas out there find a girl come to the dance floor. We've got a special song for inspired by everybody's favorite local feline. Hope yall enjoy!" 

"Let's go, Mr. Wolfwood!" Milly grabbed his hand and dragged him away.

Angela and Donovan were already on the floor and Andy went by them with his wife to another open spot. Wolfwood managed to get his glasses off as Milly tugged him behind her.

Vash chugged his beer down. "Alright!" He set his class down hard and took Meryl's hand. "Let's go!"

Meryl looked down at her hand in his and looked back up still red in the face, "I didn't say yes yet."

"Aw...c'mon, please?" Vash made puppy dog eyes.

"Okay," she sighed. Meryl got up and pat Little Charlotte and Kuroneko on the head.

"Nyaoo," they encouraged her. She gave them a smile.

Sean saw that Vash and Meryl were coming to the floor and turned away from the mic to his band, "Ready Brian?" The drummer nodded.

_Oo-oo-oo-ooh, oo-oo-oo-ooh_

_Oo-oo-oo-ooh, oo-oo-oo-ooh_

Meryl recognized it as the song she requested earlier. It came to her mind when she watched the two cats greet each other with so much affection for each other. 'I wonder why they chose to play it now?' Meryl fell into step with Vash as she remembered how to swing dance.

The guitarist knew she would recognize the song and hoped that she'd lighten up and enjoy herself. Sean leaned into the mic and began to sing.

_Black and orange stray cat sittin' on a fence_

_Ain't got enough dough to pay the rent_

"Hey, Meryl!" Turning at the sound of her name, she saw Angela waving and returned it.

_I'm flat broke but I don't care_

_I strut right by with my tail in the air_

"Wanna try turning?" Vash asked.

"Okay." Meryl replied a bit sheepishly. She let him lead her through the turns remembering to at least step out with the right foot after each twirl in case she lost her step.

_Stray cat strut, I'm a ladies' cat_

_I'm a feline Casanova, hey, man, that's that_

Meryl could feel the blonde's tall frame against her petite one each time he turned her in towards him. They did a combination of twirls, and somehow Meryl managed to turn Vash despite his height.

_Get shoes thrown at me from a mean old man_

_Get my dinner from a garbage can_

'That kinda sounds like Vash. Always getting the shoe thrown at him.' They were done twirling around. Meryl looked up at Vash face flushed.

"Well now, that was fun!" He said. She looked back down to hide her growing smile.

_Nyaoooo_

_Yeah, don't cross my path!_

Sean stepped back from the mic for a moment and continued to play. He spotted Milly and Wolfwood trying not to step on each other feet while holding together laughing at their silly mistakes. Andy called out to them to watch out for another couple, but it was too late. All four collided and landed on the floor. Vash and Meryl looked like they were about to begin another twirling session while Donovan and Angela were finishing up one. The guitarist stepped back up again.

_I don't bother chasin' mice around_

_I slink down the alley, lookin' for a fight_

_Howlin' to the moonlight on a hot summer night_

'I wonder where Vash learned how to dance like this?' Meryl thought as she finished their last turn. They were starting to sweat from the intense activity.

_Singin' the blues while the lady cats cry_

_Wow, stray cat, you're a real gone guy_

Wolfwood finally got himself and his partner back up. Milly was being very apologetic to the other couple they bumped into.

_I wish I could be as carefree and wild_

_But I got cat class and I got cat style_

'Needle Noggin probably thinks of himself the same way.' Wolfwood laughed to himself. He tried to concentrate on Milly's feet to ignore the pain in his legs. Sean had stepped back again and kept his attention on his fingers. 

"Hey! Are you guys ok?" A random couple asked.

"Oh yes, we're fine now. Mr. Wolfwood, can we try that twirly thing everybody's doing now?"

"Uu-uh...um...you sure about this?"

"Please, Mr. Priest?"

"Okay..." He had a feeling she was going to be the death of him...

_I don't bother chasin' mice around_

_I slink down the alley, lookin' for a fight_

_Howlin' to the moonlight on a hot summer night_

"Alright, one more time, insurance girl." Vash began one last twirl session with Meryl. He suddenly felt a little queasy from watching her turn and being turned.

_Singin' the blues while the lady cats cry_

_Wow, stray cat, you're a real gone guy_

Wolfwood prayed, 'Oh Lord, let this be over soon..."

_I wish I could be as carefree and wild_

_But I got cat class and I got cat style_

As the band wrapped up the song, Vash finished the last twirl and dipped Meryl towards the floor. 

Some of the dancers walked back to their tables when the song ended. Milly was half-carrying Wolfwood back to their table while Donovan and Angela walked over the bar counter. Andy stayed for another dance with his wife.

"Vash, are you ok?" Meryl asked after she noticed him swaying a bit when he let go of her.

Vash gave a reassuring look, "Don't worry about me, I'm fine. I had a lot of fun dancing with you."

"Really? Oh, uh, thanks...I-I had fun too." Her face heated up again.

The tall blond leaned forward so his face was level with Meryl's. "I think you're a wonderful dancer." His voice was low and gentle, as well as genuine.

Surprised by the complement, all that Meryl could do while she thought about what to say was look into his eyes and smile sweetly. "Thank you." Was all that came out.

The band started up again. "Say, are you up for another dance, Mer-" Vash's stomach twisted and it's contents had the sudden urge to leap out. He clamped his hands over his mouth.

"Uuuh, Vash?" Meryl was left standing alone in the middle of the dance floor as the gunman disappeared into the bathroom beside the stage. Was it just her, or did she just her Vash almost say her name? "I TOLD him he couldn't handle another drink."

"Nyaooo" She looked down. Kuroneko and Little Charlotte sat at her feet staring up at her.

Meryl sighed, "C'mon, you two. Lets go sit down and wait for him."

*************************************************************************************

A/N: I took the liberty of replacing one word in the lyrics from 'Meow' to 'Nyaoooo' for Kuroneko-sama's sake. Whenever I listen to this song it makes me think of swing dancing, which is a lot of fun once you get the hang of it. I took some quick lessons last year at a dance my dorm at college was holding. I got to dance with this REALLY tall guy. Compared to him, I was as big as Meryl was compared to Vash, and he really knew how to twirl!! ^.^ So, did you like it, hate it, or just don't care? If I get enough reviews I'm thinking about doing another one for Valentine's Day!!!

P.S. Has anyone heard this song before? You ought to go listen to it. IT'S REALLY COOL!!! ~NB~


	2. Layla

A/N: This came out a little later than I hoped. I spent hours looking for the right songs, Coming up with new characters, completing the descriptions of older characters, and when it came time to write this chapter, everybody kept distracting me! Some things I have planned for later chapters are still iffy, but at least I have a general direction. I almost gave up on making this into a chapter story, but with no school to distract me...well, here it is! The second chapter! I upped the rating a bit for occasional swearing and later events. I hope you enjoy it!!! -NB-

Disclaimer: Own Trigun, I do not. The song 'Layla' by Eric Clapton and Jim Gordon do not belong to me. Added characters are of my own doing, and therefore, belong to me.

* * *

=Stray Cat Strut=

By: Neptune Butterfly

Ch 2: Layla

After about ten minutes Vash came out of the bathroom wobbling towards the table. The music coming from the stage was pounding on his brain, and he held one hand up to his head as if he were trying to keep it from detaching from his neck. His other hand reached out to grab his chair as he eased himself into his seat. Finally in a stable position with both elbows now propped up on the table and hands to his face Vash let out a groan.

"All right Vash?" It was Wolfwood.

"Please keep your voice down."

Meryl, ignoring his request, spoke, "Well, that's what you get for drinking too much." Her arms were crossed to go with the 'I told you so' look on her face.

One eye peeked out at her. "No one said you had to dance with me."

Meryl glared at the eye poking through his fingers. "No one said you had to have another drink either."

Wolfwood and Milly glanced at each other. Obviously the dance didn't improve Meryl's mood, and all poor Vash got was a dizzying headache from all the twirling. 'And I ended up with a bunch of bruises from Miss Two Left Feet,' the priest thought puffing on his cigarette. She was a nice enough girl, but by the end of the dance Milly had to help him walk back to his seat. 'No more dancing with her.'

"There he is!" Everyone jumped.

Kuroneko looked up from his resting-place on the table beside Little Charlotte. His enormous green eyes turned in the direction of a skinny young blue-eyed girl about nine in glasses, a purple pleated skirt and a tie of the same color with a white short-sleeved button shirt under a sleeveless cream sweater. Knee-high white socks and brown dress shoes completed the outfit. Her curly blond hair was in two braids and stuck out in odd places, and she had a slightly round chin. She seemed to have appeared out of nowhere along with a slightly shorter hazel-eyed girl a year younger than her who had thick shoulder-length hair parted to the left opposite of her yellow flower beret matching the T-shirt underneath her blue overalls.

"We want to show you something Mr. Kuroneko!" the brown haired girl said as she plopped a crudely made stuffed cat that was suppose to resemble him. "This is for you!"

"Nyaoo." Kuroneko and Little Charlotte got up to inspect the toy.

"Hello Alicia! Amy! My, what a cute kitty you have there!" Milly exclaimed with her usual smile clapping her hands together.

The girl called Alicia pushed her glasses up on her upturned nose spotted with freckles with a bandaged finger. "Yup! Amy and I just got finished with it!" Both of her hands went to her hips in super-hero pose showing pride in her work.

Amy shuffled her dirty white slip-ons around the table to Milly and pulled something out of the back pocket of her overalls. "I think this is yours. I found just outside Alicia's house earlier today."

Milly looked at her hand, her fingers covered in band-aids as well. It was the piece that fell off of her stun gun earlier. "Wow! I can't believe it! You actually found it! I was afraid I'd have to buy another one! This part is very hard to find!"

"You're welcome!" Amy smiled.

"Well, that's a relief. Those things are very expensive," Meryl said.

"By the way Alicia, have you seen your sister anywhere?" Vash asked, headache fading to a manageable level. He leaned on one hand instead of two looking in the girl's direction. "I thought this was her first day to work here."

"Vash! You're not asking her out again are you? She's not even eighteen!"

Vash winced. Meryl wasn't yelling, but her voice was raised enough that Vash's headache began to flare up again. He gritted his teeth as he gave her a reply. "No, I'm not. I'm just worried. Angela mentioned that Sharon didn't show up earlier, and I was just asking Alicia if she knew where she was."

"Well, actually I don't know where she is. Sharon said she'd be here by the time Sean was set up on the stage, but no one has seen her. Miss Laura's gettin' upset 'cause she's short on help as it is tonight with mama being sick, and it's also Angela's first day."

"I know where she is." Everybody at the table turned to Amy, who was back beside Alicia scratching Kuroneko's back. Little Charlotte was still inspecting the stuffed animal. "She's with her boyfriend." There was a disapproving tone in her voice.

"Aw, man! She has a boyfriend?" Vash half-whined.

He received a heavy sigh from his right and a small chuckle from his left. "Give it up Vash." Wolfwood could stop himself from smiling even with the shorthaired girl now focusing on him with a death-glare from across the table. He'll never forget the little incident that happened over at Alicia's. It was around the same time Milly lost the piece from her stun gun.

"No, she's not! Mama told her to stay away from Ryan!" The nine-year-old retorted in a know-it-all voice.

Her friend turned and looked up at her raising her voice. "She didn't listen when your mom said she couldn't take the bus to Mei City all by herself!!!"

"Wait a minute. Are you talking about that kid who was helping out the Ruckus Boys at the plant today?" the priest asked. He had just put out his cigarette and had another ready to be lit in mouth when heard the boy's name. The others stared at the girls waiting for an answer.

Amy turned back around. "Yea, but he's not a kid. He's almost twenty-one."

Wolfwood humphed, "He's still a kid."

"Anyway, he was the one who gave Sharon the idea to go to Mei."

Suddenly curious, Meryl asked, "Alicia, when did Sharon go to Mei?"

The little blond put her right elbow in her left hand and raised her right up in a thought pose with the bandaged pointer-finger poking the side of her down-turned head. "Ummm...over two weeks ago," she lifted her head to Meryl, "and she came back a week later. Why?"

Now it was the insurance girl's turn to do a thought pose, only she had her hand rest across her forehead. 'That had to be more than just a coincidence. How else would we have known to come here.'

"What is it Meryl?" Her partner's voice filtered through.

"Vash, where did you hear about the gang's plans to shut down the plant?"

Startled by the fact that she was no longer upset at him, he answered her with a surprised look. "At that restaurant where Neal and his mother worked."

"Sharon said she went there to watch the quick-draw tournament." Alicia said, now holding Little Charlotte up on her shoulder. The brown kitten was purring and rubbing against the girl's ear.

"You know she doesn't like guns," Amy replied in suspicious tone while giving her a look.

"But why else would she go to Mei?!" The nine-year-old now had her arms crossed against her sweater and returned her friends look with one of her own.

Frustrated, Amy let her already high voice grow higher in pitch as well as volume. "Because she was doing SOMETHING FOR RYAN, THAT'S WHY!!!"

They were now gaining the attention of the surrounding tables. The girls were locked in a glare match, and the shorter of the two had her hands balled up in fists ignoring the pain from the multiple pricks on her bandaged fingers. Sean was finishing up a song as he noticed the two through the haze of the saloon. Those two call themselves friends, but they can't seem to last five minutes without having a fight.

"Now, now, you two..." The bigger insurance girl was attempting to calm the little girls down, when the sound of the bar doors opening filled the large room. Those close by looked to see who it was, and slowly the whole bar quieted down as more people took notice and told others near them.

Normally the sound would not be noticeable with the band playing, but since they had just finished there was nothing to mask it. The figure standing at the entrance was that of a dark-haired woman in a brown trench coat dusting herself off. Opening her coat she began dusting her slightly baggy black pants rolled up at the bottom showing her heavy black travel boots. Small silver clips on each side of her head glinted in light holding back her black layered hair from her face as she moved upward to check any dust on her un-tucked dark purple button shirt. A white shirt was showing just below her neck where the left the purple one undone. Something that resembled a silver hoop was around her neck with an oval bluish purple pendant hanging from it.

She looked up as she finished up and took a deep breath. Her eyes, the same color as her pendent, scanned the room. The eyes of the ENTIRE town were watching her every move.

The whole scene was creeping her out. It was obvious that no one was expecting a stranger to waltz in on their party. "Uuuh-uh... Be careful when you go out!" The woman pointed a gloved hand over her shoulder towards the way she came in. "There's a sandstorm coming! Heh." With a strained smile, her voice rang clear in the filthy bar room air in a slightly higher pitch than it normally would be if she hadn't been put on the spot.

Slowly the eyes turned away and went back to what they were doing before. The low rumbling of voices returned and steadily grew louder. Still pointing at the door the dark-haired woman sighed in relief.

"Well, hello there. May I get you something?"

She looked to find an older brown-eyed woman with long wavy brown hair wearing a pale orange dress and a frilly waitress apron standing behind the bar counter.

"Uh, why yes. A whiskey please, but can you tell me where the bathroom is?" she asked relieved.

"Sure. It's just on the other side of the stage there." The waitress pointed.

"Thanks."

Some people were still giving her curious glances as she passed by. Sean was still staring seemingly unable to look away. When the woman walked past the stage he received a small smile before she disappeared into the ladies room.

"Hey Sean. You okay buddy?" His fellow guitarist Lee was shaking his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sean answered.

Eddie the pianist came over beside him and whistled as he adjusted his thick square framed glasses. "Man, she's pretty!"

Lee's blue eyes lit up as he was stuck by an idea. "Hey Brian!"

The big guy at the drums lifted his brown eyes and bearded face towards Lee.

"Remember that song we played in Augusta that was a big hit with the ladies?" He made a gesture with his head toward Sean, his light blond hair swinging slightly as he did so.

Brian immediately knew what he had in mind and it grew a smile under his beard. "Yeah, I remember."

"How about playing it for that lovely stranger who breezed in a minute ago?" Lee said as tried to keep the smirk on his face in check.

Brain was laughing to himself while shaking his head. "Okay."

Sean looked from one to the other. "Guys what are you doing? You know we can't get involved with anyone in the middle of a gig."

Eddie put a hand on Sean's vacant shoulder. "What are you gonna do? Wait until tomorrow? She might be gone by then!"

"Eddie's right Sean." Lee gave him a pat on the back. "We're not letting you pass up this opportunity!"

The lead guitarist was left standing in the middle of the stage as the others got in place for the next song. He looked over to the insurance girls' table. All four of them were staring back all smiles. The priest gave a wink, and even Vash gave him a thumbs up. The two younger girls who were fighting earlier fought hard to control their giggles. Only a couple tables away was Donovan raising his glass along with Andy as they made eye contact, and Angela also all smiles giving him a small wave with free hand.

Damn, they saw the whole thing.

"Nyaooo." Sean looked down. There was Kuroneko sitting beside the mic stand staring at him.

"You thinkin' maybe I should try an' impress the lady?" He picked up the black cat and brought those green saucer eyes level to his face.

Just then, the door to the ladies room opened, and the young woman stepped out making her way back to the counter to pick up her drink from Miss Laura. He just couldn't keep his eyes off her. There was chuckling coming from both sides of him.

Sean sighed and shook his head. "Okay, you guys win." He set Kuroneko on his shoulder, situated his guitar, and stepped up to the mic.

"Alright, time to slow things down a bit. You ladies out there find yourself a gentleman and bring him out onto the dance floor. Gentleman, if your feelin' left out ask the cute little gal sittin' beside ya."

Meryl stiffened in her seat? 'What the hell is he tying to do?!'

She looked to her left where Vash was sitting with one of his goofy grins. "How 'bout it insurance girl?"

The shorthaired woman felt a rush of blood to her face. "Umm...Vash...I don't...think that we should-"

"Don't worry about me. I feel much better now. I won't throw up again, I promise."

'There he goes again acting sober and serious.' "Vash, it's not that. It's just-"

The gunman jumped from his chair, the seriousness gone. "Well, okay then! Let's go!!!"

"But Va-aaAAASH!!!" She was a blur of white as Vash dashed off to the floor with her hand in his.

'Good. Now I won't feel so nervous,' Sean thought. With the feline still on his shoulder blending in with his black T-shirt he began plucking away at his guitar. Some people whooped and cheered when they recognized the slow opening melody. The rest of the band joined in after the first few measures.

By now, Alicia and Amy were having a giggle-fit. Little Charlotte tried desperately to hang on the older girl's shoulder.

"Alright you two. Sit down before you hurt yourselves." Wolfwood was hardly able to contain himself, and they were just making it worse.

They each took one of the recently vacated seats but couldn't get themselves to calm down. Milly couldn't do anything but smile at her partner. 'A slow dance will definitely do her some good.'

Sean came closer to the microphone getting ready to sing. With hands ready for a dance, Vash looked down at Meryl. "Ready?"

"Uh, yea." How on earth was she suppose to survive another four minutes being this close to this man? Less than two months ago she would have thought the same thing with a feeling of revulsion, but now...

Looking at the young woman now seated at counter, coat off, talking to Miss Laura, Sean managed to keep calm as he started on the lyrics. She was looking at him. She was actually looking at him...

"Who's that singing?"

Miss Laura glanced over in the direction of the stage. "That young man in black? Well that's Sean. The one on the piano is Eddie, Brian's the one playing the drums, and the odd one on the other guitar is Lee."

What'll you do when you get lonely

She could see why the waitress called him 'odd.' His loose white-blond hair, which was parted in the middle, swayed with every movement sometimes covering his face. He wore a loose green shirt buttoned but un-tucked with sleeves rolled up and a loose orange tie. A pair of black dress pants and shoes finished his ensemble. 'Must be a big city boy.'

And nobody's waiting by your side?

Her eyes moved to the other side of the stage to the pianist. 'Not as strange looking but probably a city boy too.' Eddie's hair was short and gelled into a slight mess. It was also black; the same color as his square framed glasses, the over-sized vest he wore over a large white T-shirt, and the baggy black jeans with a chain.

You've been running and hiding much too long.

Next, she observed the drummer called Brian. He was the only one wearing blue jeans with a big buckle, and his boots were brown, not black. Slightly curly brown hair covered his head while his face was bearded with the same color. A red shirt with torn off sleeves made showed off his large build, and even from a distance she could tell that he too wore a white shirt underneath.

You know it's just your foolish pride.

Her attention turned back to the lead guitarist Sean. All in black. Very nice. Cute kitty too. She took a sip of her drink. The next word, a name, made her almost choke. After every time he said that name the rest of the band back him up singing the next line...

Layla, you've got me on my knees.

'How could he have known?'

Layla, I'm begging, darling please.

'Great. She's choking on her drink. Keep cool...'

Layla, darling won't you ease my worried mind.

'Who the hell told him?'

Feeling a little discouraged, Sean continued in solo. He looked around for Vash on the dance floor so he wouldn't have to look at the woman gaping at him as if she were offended by his singing.

I tried to give you consolation

The guitarist found the humanoid typhoon dancing with the short insurance girl who seemed to be having a hard time focusing.

When you old man had let you down.

That didn't help, so he looked over where the priest was sitting. Wolfwood was talking to Milly, both watching the couple.

Like a fool, I fell in love with you,

The little girls were doing the same in whispers still giggling occasionally. At least they weren't fighting.

Turned my whole world upside down.

He dared another glance at the beautiful woman at the bar. She was now facing away from him, looking down at her drink.

'I can't believe I gaped at him like a sandworm about to swallow a few tomases,' the young woman thought, feeling a little sunk. The chorus started up again...

Layla, you've got me on my knees.

'It's just a song. He probably didn't know.'

Layla, I'm begging, darling please.

'I wish she'd turn around.'

Layla, darling won't you ease my worried mind.

'How 'bout I ask him when he's done. Yeah, that's what I'll do.' She nodded to herself.

Turning back towards the stage to watch Lee begin his guitar solo during the break in the lyrics. He earned a few whoops from the crowded room, but her attention was taken away by Miss Laura and the arrival of a teenage girl. 'She must have came through the back way.'

"Sharon! Where have you been?!" Miss Laura did her best to keep her voice down despite being extremely upset. She was already forming an audience of her own with everyone at the bar counter.

The girl in a blue skirt held by a buckle and a light yellow shirt was frantically trying to find a place for her pink coat apologizing over and over. After she did, the teenager began to put on an apron while the older woman walked off in a huff apparently finding that a lecture would be useless.

"Yo Sharon! Wher've ya been!" A young man at the counter asked.

Sharon wheeled around as she was finishing up tying her apron and answered in a definite not so apologetic tone, "None of your damn business Robert."

"Sorry I asked." Sharon didn't hear. She was focused on the woman with black hair.

Sean stepped back up to the mic still watching the bar with great interest. He too noticed the teenager's late arrival. What really interested him was how she was staring at the woman he seemingly failed to impress.

Let's make the best of the situation

'Let's see: brown hair just past shoulders, hazel eyes, round chin, gold locket...' She lifted herself off her stool a bit, '...and the same white travel boots. Yep, THAT Sharon.'

Before I finally go insane.

'What's she looking at?' Sean asked himself, completely at a loss.

Please don't say we'll never find a way

Both of them nodded, and Sharon hurried off to find Angela while the woman's gaze followed across the saloon.

And tell me all my love's in vain.

Another chorus began. The lead guitarist continued to watch her.

Layla, you've got me on my knees.

Wolfwood noticed the expression on Sean's face. "What's up with him?"

"Who?" asked Milly. He nodded toward the stage.

Layla, I'm begging, darling please.

"Who was that?" Angela asked Sharon as she came up to her. Donovan and Andy listened in.

"Oh," she gave a quick look back, "I don't know," and went off to take orders from another table.

Layla, darling won't you ease my worried mind.

The deputy and his friend stared at her. "What was that all about?"

"I don't know." Angela was staring at her too.

Layla, you've got me on my knees.

The female stranger turned on her stool to watch the band again. 'I hope this song ends soon.'

Layla, I'm begging, darling please.

The drummer's red shirt really stood out. Speaking of red...

The music slowed down along with the last line of the song after Sean said the name one last time...

Layla, darling won't you ease my worries...now.

Whistles and cheers rose as they ended with a flourish.

"Excuse me, Miss Laura was it? Do you know who the guy in the red coat is?"

The older woman spun around twirling her orange skirt to face her question. She leaned over the counter to get a better look. "Oh yes. He's Vash the Stampede."

"WHAT!!!" the woman screeched. Her stool flew out from under as she jumped up and pound her hands flat on the counter spilling drinks, eyes wide in shock. For the second time that night she unintentionally grabbed the whole bar's attention.

She pointed behind her in the general direction of the dance floor continuing to yell at a high pitch.

"YOU MEAN HE'S VASH THE STAMPEDE?!! THE HUMANOID TYPHOON?!! THE MAN WITH $$ 60,000,000,000 ON HIS HEAD?!!"

"Huh, that's what I keep telling everyone," said Meryl. She and Vash had reached their table as they heard the woman scream. She looked up at the gunman in mock annoyance and got a toothy lopsided grin in return.

"Wow, she knows who you are Mr. Vash!" That earned Milly an odd look from everyone around the table.

Little Charlotte grabbed the forgotten stuffed cat on the table with a 'Nyao' and vaulted off Alicia's shoulder. "Hey! Come back!" Both girls took off after her.

"Alright guys. Take ten." Kuroneko jumped off of his shoulder with a 'Nyao' to follow the stuffed kitty darting around the tables. Sean never took his eyes off her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE!!!"

Lee lit up a cigarette and puffed. "Damn, she's noisy."

"It's okay miss. He's the one who saved the town." Miss Laura said quickly after recovering from the shockwave of the woman's outburst.

"He did?"

"Yes. He saved the town."

"He went up against the Ruckus Boys at the plant all by himself?" She finally calmed down, but her finger was left hanging in the air. Everyone slowly went back minding their own business like before.

"Yea-well, not actually. He did have some help, but...hey, how did you know about the plant?" Miss Laura asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I uh overheard someone talk about it. He, he." She put her pointing hand behind her head and smiled at the waitress nervously. "Excuse me."

"Uh oh. Sean, you better think of something to say quick," Eddie whispered into his ear and quickly walked off the stage before he could say anything.

'Great.' She was coming over.

"Hi." Her voice was lovely at normal decibel level.

"U-uh...H-hi." 'Real smooth.'

"You guys are pretty good." 'Ask him.'

'Man, she's got pretty eyes.' "Thanks." 'C'mon, is that the best you can do?'

"You're name's Sean right?" 'Why does he keep staring at me? Gosh, his brown eyes are beautiful.'

"Yeah." 'I need some water.'

Right on cue, Meryl ran up to the stage with a glass in her hand. "Here you go. I thought you might need this."

Sean gratefully accepted, and gulped it down.

"Hello. I'm Meryl." She gave the woman her hand.

She took it. "Layla."

The guitarist choked on his water and coughed, "Y-ou're...n-ame's...Layla?"

"Uh, yes, it is. Are you okay?" Both women stared at him in concern.

SMASH!!! "ALICIA AND ANNE MARIE INGALLS!!!"

* * *

A/N: Guess what I saw today? A Buddist meditation center. It looked like something out of the Himalayas! Oo It was a real temple! Imagine that! Right here in Texas! Anyways, please review. I promise to have the next chapter up in two or three days. -NB-

P.S. My little sis Warrior of Destiny a.k.a. WoD will be posting her first fic in a day or so! If you're a Tamora Pierce fan or just curious, please check it out! We're each other's beta readers now.

Next time: Goody Two Shoes


	3. Goody Two Shoes

A/N: You have no idea how many brick walls I've run into with this chapter!!! #.- The phone lines around here have been acting screwy severely restricting my time online, and Kuroneko-sama decided to take off for a few days. It was AWFUL writing without him. He'd been spending time in my little sister's room playing with Simba and plotting to catch Nemo AND EAT HIM!!! (bad kitty) Anywhooooo, I hope you enjoy it!!! -NB-

Disclaimer: Own Trigun, I do not. The song 'Goody Two Shoes' by Adam Ant does not belong to me. Added characters are of my own doing, and therefore, belong to me.

* * *

=Stray Cat Strut=

By: Neptune Butterfly

Ch 3: Goody Two Shoes

SMASH!!! "ALICIA AND ANNE MARIE INGALLS!!!"

For the third time that night the whole room's attention was focused on one person. This time it was Sharon sitting up after being knocked down to the floor. Her tray, once filled with glasses and beer mugs, was now laying halfway across the length of the bar counter. Everything it held was in pieces finishing out the stretch to the front door.

If it weren't for the pain that shot up her back as she moved, the teenager would've been cussing her head off at the stunned girls.

Angela slapped her tray down in front of where Donovan was sitting and rush over to help her friend up, "Oh God, are you okay?!!!" Her voice was just below a shriek.

"No!" Sharon yelped as she finally got on her feet. The travel boots she still had on slipped in the sparkling mess underneath her from a stray glass that decided not to fly away with the others.

"We're sorry!" Alicia's blue downcast eyes shimmered as she played with her skirt, and her freckles stood out on her red face while she choked up. Amy was the opposite; completely still with a silent white face, eyes glued to Sharon's locket while she moved, so she wouldn't have to look at her face.

Orange and white came into the little blonde's blurred vision, and she looked up pushing her glasses back into place. Miss Laura held out two brooms and two dustpans in front of her. "You two, clean this up right now. After you're done, sit over here where I can see you."

Alicia took the green broom sniffling when Amy finally decided to take her eyes off Sharon to grab the blue one without making a sound. Some of the other kids came over from their corner of the room to see after hearing their names. Both girls walked slowly to the saloon door to start the clean up. They spotted a few of their friends watching giving them sympathetic looks, and one girl with a red bow holding up her dark ponytail was holding Little Charlotte along with the stuffed cat they were working on earlier. "Don't worry. I'll hold on to this for you."

"Thanks," said Amy with no distinct expression on her face. Her best friend was too busy sobbing to reply.

"Woah, you really did it this time four-eyes!"

Amy's brown head snapped to a tall eleven-year-old boy's sneering face. His hair was a mixture of dark blond and brown that went just past his ears with bangs across his forehead. Arms crossed, he wore a light plaid shirt undone, so you could see his undershirt. Loose blue jeans covered his long legs and brown shoes hid his feet. His unusual smoky-blue eyes contacted with the eight-year-old's after throwing his little insult to Alicia. She immediately stuck her tongue out in anger.

The girl holding the cats stood beside him. Her dark eyes flashed at him, "Shut up Troy!" And she stomped on his foot.

"AAH! MARY!"

A few kids giggled, and Amy couldn't resist giving him a not-so-nice smile. Parents were coming over to tell their children to leave them alone, and by the time the girls reached the of the bar counter the whole room had gone back to party mode. Alicia followed Troy's back as he went back to the kids' area tears still streaming down her face.

"I can't believe you actually like him," Amy said.

"No I don't!" Alicia wiped her nose.

"Yes you do."

"NO I DON'T!!"

"Girls!! I expect that mess to be picked up in ten minutes, and I don't wanna hear another word!!"

"Yes Miss Laura."

"We can't get this up in ten minutes," Alicia pouted.

"Just shut up and do it," snapped Amy.

"GIRLS!"

"SORRY!"

"Well, that was exciting. You okay Sean?" Eddie crouched down along side him leveling himself with the girls in front of them.

"Yeah. Thanks Meryl." Sean handed his glass back to her.

"Um, about that song. What's it called?" Layla was addressing him, and Sean once again couldn't do more than stare. 'Man, her eyes are pretty.'

Eddie quickly jumped in to explain. "It's called 'Layla.'"

"Oh, really?" She was smiling, but not at him. Her attention was on Eddie now, but he just kept staring. Meryl held on to the forgotten glass as she listened.

"Yea. You know we played it at the Fifth Moon Saloon in Augusta not too long ago..."

Angela!"

"Yes?" She said after setting Sharon down on an empty stool

Miss Laura came up to her from behind the counter. "You need to stop flirting with Mr. Kent."

"But there's not very many order-"

"Yes there is!" The woman scolded with one hand on her hip and a shaking at the other waitress, "You need to refill the orders Sharon dropped, and there are still some people who want to eat dinner! I don't think that Kazumi and Yasuko want to cook all night."

"Oh, okay," Angela sighed. She had already forgotten the broken glasses. Thank goodness they were all empty.

Sharon grabbed her arm as turned to get her tray back. "You and Donovan?" Despite the pain she was in she grinned.

"Let me go Sharon!" The redhead yanked her arm away though she couldn't keep a smile and a blush from creeping up her face.

"You owe me a good explanation when you get done with those orders."

"And you owe an even better explanation when I get done covering your butt."

Sharon's smile faltered a bit. "I will if I can come up with one."

Her friend decided to ignore the slight change and went off to Donovan's table.

Vash and Lee came back from using the bathroom and headed toward Wolfwood, Brian, and Milly at the table laughing at some joke the drummer made. Lee looked at the stage and noticed that the pianist talking up a storm with the two dark-haired women while Sean just sat on the edge oblivious to everything but the girl standing beside Meryl.

"Oh great."

"Huh, what is it?" The blond gunman asked.

"Eddie just couldn't resist." Lee knew how much he liked to talk about music. "God, he can be such a geek sometimes."

"...That one went a little faster than I thought." He could hear the short insurance girl's voice as he approached. Vash was following behind.

"Yea, well we like to speed it up a bit. Sometimes we rearrange the music like we did with 'Layla.'"

"Really? Where did you change it up?"

"Well, the guitar solo was actually suppose to come near the end after you sing the chorus twice, then you sing the chorus twice agai-"

"Yo Eddie!" Eddie jumped.

"Oh, hey Lee. Is it time already?" He straitened up his square frames.

'Not yet. Please, just another minute.'

"Yea," His arms were crossed in front of his green shirt and orange tie, "C'mon, we need to get ready." Lee moved his head towards the stage.

The pianist put his right hand behind his head and turned to smile at the women. "Okay, well, it was nice talking you Layla."

"Same here." She smiled back. 'I wish Sean would say something.'

"Oh, and uh Meryl, I think broom head over here wants another dance."

"Hey! That wasn't very nice!"

"Huh-not again! Vash, can't you find someone else to dance with this time?"

Layla put her hand over her mouth as she laughed. Eddie got up to get ready. Sean was the same as before: just staring.

"Nah, I think I'm gonna sit this one out. I just wanted to meet a lovely fan of mine."

Layla stopped laughing, "Oh," and she took hand away from her mouth to shake the gunman's, "Sorry about my little outburst earlier. I was just shocked that the legendary Humanoid Typhoon was actually here..."

Lee caught Eddie's shirtsleeve at the top of the stairs to the stage. He kept his voice low. "What were you doing?"

"What?" The pianist shrugged.

"Sean was trying to talk to her, and you had to go over there and start runnin' your mouth!"

Eddie looked behind him and saw that the guitarist was still sitting there saying nothing. Vash was trying to impress Layla while Meryl was wearing one of those looks she reserved only for the tall blond.

He looked back at Lee. "I had to do SOMETHING. The poor guy's so stunned by that woman that he can't get more than one word out of his mouth at a time! What would you want me to do?" The blond merely sighed in exasperation letting go of his sleeve. "What song are we playing by the way...?"

"...So what do ya say we have a dance lat-"

"VASH!"

Layla tried not to laugh as she smiled. "I'll think about it Mr. Vash."

"Please, just Vash."

"Okay."

Vash looked over woman's shoulder and found Meryl ready to shoot fireballs through her eye sockets. Sensing danger, he put on a wide nervous grin and proceeded to make his escape. "Well, it was nice meeting you. See ya!"

"He's sure nothing like what I've heard."

Meryl came up beside Layla. "Yea, but trouble follows him wherever he goes. And he's always poking his nose in other people's business while getting into the most dangerous situations yet manages to get out of them without a scratch."

"You seem to know him very well."

"Unfortunately, I do. That's what I get for following him around so much. If it weren't for my job, I wouldn't be here."

"You're job?" Layla questioned.

"My partner Milly and I are disaster investigators from the Bernardelli Insurance Society."

"Bernardelli? Wow! That would explain the bounty. It's all that money he's costing the insurance company."

"Not to mention that he somehow leveled the entire city of July twenty-three years ago." Meryl sighed. "I need to go. Maybe you can join us at our table later."

"Okay, sure!"

"Yo, Brian!!" Sean snapped out of his daydream. It was Lee yelling. "See if you can get Andy to come play with us!"

The drummer nodded and got up leaving Vash and Wolfwood by themselves.

Meryl noticed this as she came up to them. "Where's Milly?"

Wolfwood removed the cigarette from his mouth. "She went to cheer up the little girls. They're almost done sweeping."

Layla turned back to Sean, who at least didn't look like he was lost in his own world anymore. "...Well, it was nice talking to you Sean."

"Yeah," 'C'mon. Say something else!'

Wolfwood fidgeted in his seat. "Um...Meryl?"

Surprised that the priest actually used her name, Meryl answered, "Yes?"

He thought he'd better do it now while he had the chance. Putting out his cigarette, he continued. "Can I ask you a favor...?"

"...I-is there any way we could have a dance later?" 'That's a start.'

Sean felt something get caught in his throat. "S-sure!"

'Can't he say more than one word at a time?' "Great! Do you have any idea when?"

"Um..." 'Man. I didn't think about that.' "Karaoke hour's comin' up!'

'I guess I can call that progress.' Layla smiled. "Alright. That'll be good."

"...Let me get this straight Mr. Wolfwood. You want me to teach you how to dance, so you can dance with Milly?" Meryl had her arms crossed but not in anger.

"That's right."

"I'm sorry, but dancing with me won't help. Milly wouldn't be able to pick it up easily. It just isn't her thing."

Aw c'mon!" Vash jumped in after he saw the disappointment on his friend's face. "You're very good! And who knows. It might work. Please?"

'There he goes with those puppy dog eyes,' Meryl thought. Wolfwood was giving her a similar look. 'Not him too!' She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and let it out as she made her decision...

After he saw Layla leave for the bar, Lee dragged Sean onto his feet. "So, what did she say?"

"She wants a dance later." He was still in a half-daze.

"Really?!" Lee grinning widely slapped his friend on the back. "Well then, we'll make sure you give her that dance. Did you tell her you'd be available?"

"I told her karaoke hour's comin' up."

"Ouch." Lee's grin was pinched into cringe. "We can do better than that. Listen. I got this song I've been wanting to try out. If she's into classic rock it'd be a great way to start you guys off."

"What about a slow dance?"

"Nah. Maybe for the second but not the first. You gotta do something fun to break up the tension, and believe me, you'll need it," Lee said. He gave Sean a pat on the shoulder as he moved away. "Lets get moving. Brian managed to drag Andy up here."

Sean raised the guitar strap over his head and adjusted it near his left collarbone. Several couples got up when they noticed him. Among them was the short insurance girl who's white outfit made her easy to point out even in the weak lighting. In stark contrast, the black wearing priest was following right behind. If it weren't for Meryl, he would have been easy to miss. Puzzled, the guitarist called out in amusement as they got into position, "Hey Meryl!! What happened?! Did ya dump spike-head already?!"

Meryl didn't take his little joke well. Glaring at Sean, red faced, she quickly thought of a reply, but before it left her mouth, Wolfwood spoke up. "It's okay. She hasn't. She's just showing me a few dance moves."

"Oh, well THAT'S a relief!!" Both men laughed. Several other people nearby were smiling and were doing a poor job concealing it.

"Mr. Wolfwood, you're not helping." Meryl was focusing on him now. Her voice seemed calm, but he could tell there was a great deal of anger and embarrassment hiding underneath.

"C'mon. Don't let it get to ya." He gave her a smile, but she rejected it, looking away.

Sean's voice suddenly filled the room. "Alright everybody. Time for some more action. I'd like to thank Andy for helpin' us out." He motioned to Andy standing beside Lee. "He'll be playing the saxophone, so give 'em a round of applause." His voice was replaced by the sound of clapping and whistles, and Andy gave them a bow.

"Hey Miss Laura!!! Mr. Andy is gonna play!!! Look!!!" Alicia pointed a bandaged finger at the stage jumping up and down on her stool at the counter.

"I see, I see!! Settle down before you hurt yourself!!" Miss Laura waved her hand at the girl. Layla was about three seats to the left of them close to the door eating a salmon sandwich. She watched the little blond amused by her excitement.

"Miss Laura. When can we get up?" Amy asked hopefully. Her fingers kept playing with the metal catches that kept her overalls up while her elbows sat on the counter.

"Not until this song is over." She returned to cleaning out glasses and mugs. The girls groaned as swing music started up. Layla noticed a tall brunette come up behind them holding something that looked like black fur in her hands.

"Nyaooo."

Both heads swung around in surprise. Amy stopped playing with her overalls and took the black kitty out of the woman's hands holding him up in the air. "Mr. Kuroneko!! You naughty kitty!! Where have you been?!!"

"Where did you find him?" Alicia asked.

"He was just sitting over by Mr. Donovan. I think he feels bad for getting you into trouble, so be nice to him."

Amy put Kuroneko in her lap, and he began to purr. "Thank you Milly!"

Milly's bright smile widened. "You're welcome!"

'So that's Milly,' Layla thought. By then Sean started singing with Eddie and Lee backing him up.

With the heartbreak open

"Make sure you step out with the left foot if you get lost on the turns," Meryl said trying to concentrate on nothing but dancing.

So much you can't hide

"I thought it was the right." Wolfwood was already a little confused.

"For a girl it's the right," she answered a bit snippier than she intended.

Put on a little makeup makeup

Realizing that Meryl was still upset, he tried to apologize. "Look Meryl, I'm sorry."

Make sure they get your good side good side

"There's no need to apologize Mr. Wolfwood."

'Oh boy. This is gonna be a long dance.'

If the words unspoken

Angela came up to check on Sharon. "Are you doing alright?"

"Yea. I'll be back up in a couple of minutes." She adjusted her blue skirt underneath.

Get stuck in your throat

"That's good." The redhead walked back toward the tables facing her friend for a couple more seconds. "Remember your promise!" She then turned her whole self away.

Send a treasure token token

Sharon propped up her head on the counter with her right hand. "Man, how am I gonna tell her?" She sighed. Her hazel eyes caught sight of Amy and Alicia waving at her. She chose to ignore them.

Write it on a pound note pound note

The music went into a short instrumental break. Amy let her hand drop onto the still purring black kitty's back. "I bet she's not happy 'cause of Ryan." Her suspicious tone was back.

Layla almost choked on her sandwich. 'DAMMIT!!!'

"No she's not!" If she was going to continue the argument they started earlier, Alicia was determined to win.

"Okay, now!" Meryl led the priest into a sequence of twirls.

Goody Two, Goody Two, Goody, Goody, Goody Two Shoes

"Then why was she an hour late?!" Amy wasn't going to let her cousin win this time. The cat laying in her lap decided to leap up to the bar counter with a 'nyao' seeing that he was no longer receiving any attention.

Goody Two, Goody Two, Goody, Goody, Goody Two Shoes

Wolfwood tried the best he could to not trip up his partner. The result was shaky, but they managed to hold it together. 'Well, that was fun. Better than last time anyway.'

Sharon continued to keep her attention somewhere else while her sister and her cousin raised their voices.

Don't drink don't smoke - what do you do?

"It wasn't because of Ryan!" The little blond pushed her glasses back up.

Don't drink don't smoke - what do you do?

"It was too!!" Amy clenched her fists amazed at how thick her friend could be.

"Now, now! You two shouldn't argue!" Milly felt she had to do something before the girls got out of control.

Subtle innuends follow

Alicia went into her cousin's face. "Then go ask her!!"

Layla attempted to finish her meal while her heavy boots fell from the rests on the stool to the floor. She desperately wanted to stop them, but she didn't know them and didn't want to create another scene.

There must be something inside he's hiding

"She's YOUR sister!!"

"GIRLS!!!" Miss Laura shouted from the far end of the counter. They flinched and muttered a 'sorry.' Milly heaved a sigh of relief and Layla followed suit putting her boots back on the rests. 'That was close.'

We don't follow fashion

"Vash was right. You are a good dancer!" The priest thought that maybe a compliment would help.

That would be a joke

"Thanks." Meryl's temper had cooled a little, but there was a hurt look on her face.

You know we're going to set them set them

"I take it that it's not about the joke Sean and I made." He wondered why she was touchier than usual tonight. Her silence was worse than her yelling.

So everyone can take note take note

Wolfwood was right. The redness in her cheeks wasn't just from all the dancing.

When they saw you kneeling

"Is this about what happened at the Ingalls' house?"

Crying words that you mean

"Mr. Wolfwood, that's none of your business."

Opening their eyeballs eyeballs

"Oh, I think it is. I was there. But there was something else goin' on besides Vash trying to get a date with Sharon."

Pretending that you're all green all green

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Meryl's anger flared up again. 'Well, that's a good sign. A least we're getting somewhere,' Wolfwood thought.

No one's gonna tell me

"Meryl, it's okay. You can tell me. I'm a Priest."

What's wrong or what's right

Meryl ignored the fact that he had used her name again. "Judging from the short time that we've known each other, I can easily say that you're not an ordinary priest."

Or tell me who to eat with sleep with

"So what your saying is that you don't trust me."

Or that I've won the big fight big fight

"Guess so."

Wolfwood sighed. "All right." He'll try another time. Right now he had to get back into step.

Look out or they'll tell you

Vash observed their animated conversation from an empty table. Whatever they were talking about, it was putting Meryl in a very sour mood. "God, she really needs to lighten up sometimes."

You're a 'superstar'

"Nyaooo." Two enormous green eyes suddenly filled the blond gunman's field of vision. He jumped his chair back a couple feet back in surprise.

Two weeks and you're an all time legend

"Hey Mr. Vash! Look who I brought!" Milly's chirpy voice hit his ears.

I think the games have gone much too far

"I can see that!!"

The brunette giggled. "No Mr. Vash! I brought Miss Layla to sit with us!"

If the words unspoken

"Well hello!" He scooted back up to the table as Milly and Layla sat down. "What about the girls?"

Get stuck in your throat

"Oh, they'll join us in a minute." Layla hoped that she didn't mean the ones fighting at the bar counter earlier.

Send a treasure token token

"Well, Mr. Vash,"

"Just Vash,"

Write it on a pound note pound note

Another short musical break came, and Sean stepped back from his mic, his eyes never leaving the dark haired woman now seated with the red-coated gunman and the taller insurance girl.

"Okay, JUST Vash. There is something I would like to know..."

"Is it just me, or is it getting hot in here," Meryl said. Her hands were getting sweaty, and she just couldn't stop thinking about it.

Goody Two, Goody Two, Goody, Goody, Goody Two Shoes

"The Ruckus Boys huh? Well sure...!"

Goody Two, Goody Two, Goody, Goody, Goody Two Shoes

"One more time Mr. Wolfwood." She led her partner in a final series of turn doing her best not lose focus.

Don't drink don't smoke - what do you do?

'Damn.' Wolfwood miss-stepped. 'Is it the left or right?'

Don't drink don't smoke - what do you do?

Layla gaped. "Wow! Then what?"

Subtle innuends follow

Vash continued. "Then Donovan, Wolfwood, and I decided to..."

There must be something inside he's hiding

Sean's eyes left their table to check on how the priest was doing. 'Man, shorty doesn't look too good.'

"Are you sure you don't wanna sit down?"

Meryl did her best to not sound irritated as she answered Wolfwood's question. "I'm Sure...I'm okay." 'When is this song going to end?'

Still eyeing the dancing couple, the guitarist quickly signaled the rest of the band to rap it up.

Goody Two, Goody Two, Goody, Goody, Goody Two Shoes

"Alright, if you say so but no more twirling."

Goody Two, Goody Two, Goody, Goody, Goody Two Shoes

"Okay." 'C'mon Meryl! Hang in there!'

Don't drink don't smoke - what do you do?

Amy's patience was wearing thin. She raised herself on her stool. "FINISH UP ALREADY!!"

Don't drink don't smoke - what do you do?

"AMY! SIT DOWN!"

Subtle innuends follow

"Yea, stop it Amy, or you'll ruin it for us!!! Alicia yanked her friend back down.

There must be something inside he's hiding

Just as the band finished, the eight-year-old jumped down from her stool, "Finally!!!" And shot off like a bullet

"Hey!! Wait for me!!" Alicia immediately followed her ignoring Miss Laura's highly irritated warnings about not running in the bar.

"Alright!! Everybody, give it up for Andy!!" Sean waved a hand his way, and the already applauding bar grew even louder.

Meryl quickly let go of Wolfwood, "I need to get some air," And took off towards the saloon entrance.

The priest's eyes followed her out the door while he remained in place. "Must have been pretty bad."

* * *

A/N: I had a REALLY bad time with this chapter, but I just kept on swimming! :D Please review and tell me how I'm doing! -NB-

Next time: Careless Whisper


	4. Careless Whisper

A/N: Whoa! Almost a month and no update! Sorry about that. I don't have anything to say in my defense, except that my stuffed Kuroneko dislocated his tail in a fight, I went on a trip to San Antonio (Texas, in case you didn't know), my computer played a nasty trick on me when I came back, and I HAD MY BIRTHDAY LAST WEEK! I bet you can't guess what day. I'll give you a hint: The day that Vash blew up July and became a legend! Cool huh? Every Trigun fan should know that.

Extra notes: Just to let you know, George Michaels was on Oprah the other day, and he's from the same group that performed the song in this chapter! He even got to sing some of his songs on the show! Too bad he didn't sing the one I'm using (nuts). But it motivated me to finally get this chapter done.

P.S. I apologize to anyone who got confused in the last chapter. I won't be doing anymore rapid scene changes, at least for now. I understand that Meryl was acting weird, and I hope I'll be able to clarify why. Anyways, enough of my yapping. I hope you enjoy it!!! -NB-

Disclaimer: Own Trigun, I do not. The song 'Careless Whisper' by Wham does not belong to me. Added characters are of my own doing, and therefore, belong to me.

* * *

=Stray Cat Strut=

By: Neptune Butterfly

Ch 4: Careless Whisper

Meryl didn't look at anyone. She nearly ran into Angela but didn't seem to care. Her eyes were focused on the swinging doors obstructing her view of the darkened town square. Pushing them aside, she stepped out onto the wooden walkway and took hold of the rotted railing. She took a deep breath and let it out. Alicia and Amy decided to make a detour to tell their friend Mary what they saw happen on the dance floor.

Sean crouched down to Wolfwood's level as the applause died down. "Is she okay?"

"I'm not sure..."

Vash got up immediately to follow the short insurance girl and Mr. Kuroneko did the same.

"Mr. Vash?" He stopped to turn and face her partner giving him a concerned look. "Where are you going? Is everything okay?"

'Guess she didn't see Meryl walk out.' "I'm fine. I'll be back in a few minutes."

The priest came over to their table and noticed the blond gunman was about to leave. "Are you gonna check on shorty?"

"Uh, yea. What happened out there...?"

She folded her arms and leaned on the rail while looking at the moons illuminating the sky. Dust clouds were moving in dimming them to a soft glow, and the stars were slowly being erased as they moved closer. Sounds from the packed saloon became white noise to her as she lost herself in thought. They drifted to the Ingalls' house earlier that day...and Vash...

Her emotions have been out of whack since then causing her to feel confused. There were times when she could give no more than an irritated glance, maybe even get a little flustered when normally she'd yell and lecture the Humanoid Typhoon. They were followed by short periods of recovery. Of course, having everyone they meet poking fun at her all day didn't help, but even her reactions to their remarks have told her that something wasn't right. It was as if she were hiding something...in denial.

'What's wrong with me?' Meryl said to herself. 'It was an accident. I was just...caught off guard. No one else knows what happened except for Vash and Sharon. Wolfwood didn't see the whole thing, but even if he did, he wouldn't tell. It probably wouldn't have hurt if I told him what happened, but...'

"Why on earth do they all have to crack jokes at my expense!"

"Nyaooo."

Meryl felt something warm and furry rubbing up against her left leg. She picked up the hairball and brought it to her eye level. "Tell me Mr. Kuroneko. Do you think I'm going crazy?"

No response...except for a wide-eyed stare which for some reason was a permanent feature of the dark feline's face.

The insurance girl's face drooped in disappointment. "Gee, thanks. You're no help." Despite her pessimistic response she wasn't angry at the cat. She lowered him to her chest to let him cuddle while she continued to gazed into the night. This time she could hear the band start up another slow-dance song that overwhelmed anything else audible in the room. It was different from the kind of music they've been playing, and they've another player. Meryl could hear Eddie on his soundboard, a tambourine, small drums in addition to Brian's, Sean's guitar, and Andy's sax, which rang clear to where she stood outside.

"What's she thinkin' about out there?" Alicia whispered into Amy's ear. Both girls crouched just inside the doorway holding onto its frame watching Meryl. Little Charlotte sat beside Amy's right slip-on tail swishing with plain view of the woman in white.

A couple of moments passed before the eight-year-old answered her friend. She tilted her head up a bit to reach the blonde's right ear hovering beside her and whispered back with a secretive smile, "I bet its Mr. Vash."

"You think so?" Alicia responded excitedly almost to her face while attempting to keep her voice down.

The little brunette turned her smile towards the seemingly absent-minded woman outside. "I know so."

"How?" That look in Amy's eyes was telling her friend she was holding a big juicy secret.

"Remember when we were playing hide-'n-seek at your house while Angela 'n them were over?"

"Yea?"

"Something REALLY funny happened on the stairs when I was hidin' under the couch in the living room." Amy was getting giggly by the end of her sentence.

Andy's solo came to an end then came the lyrics in Sean's voice...

I feel so unsure

Alicia's mouth popped open then slowly formed a grin that caused her freckly cheeks to stand out even more. She pushed the younger girl's shoulder playfully. "So THAT'S where you were! Why didn't you tell me?" Her voice nearly forgot to keep itself down.

As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor

"It was too good to tell JUST anybody!"

"Awww, Amy!"

As the music dies, something in your eyes

"Anything interesting out there?"

The girls squealed and did a half-turn jump smacking their backs against the wall. There was Vash squatting in front of them. His arms laid over his knees, and a wide eye-squinting smile occupied his face. The dangling part of the tie around his head had been moved back behind his ear and almost looked like a lop-sided ponytail.

Calls to mind the silver screen

Alicia clumsily tried to fix her crooked glasses back never leaving the wall. "Uuuuh, NOTHING!!"

And all its sad good-byes

Amy came up with an idea just then. She quickly pointed at the doorway. "MissMeryl'soutsidedoyouwannagoseeher?!"

"Huh?" Finally getting her glasses straight, Alicia looked at her to try and figure out what on earth she was doing. The chorus started up as Lee backed his friend.

I'm never gonna dance again

"Really?" The gunman knew already but decided to play along.

Something sparked inside the little blonde's head. "Oh yea! And there's NOBODY else out there. She's ALL by herself."

Guilty feet have got no rhythm

"Yep!" Amy shook her brown head glad that her friend finally caught on. Both had exaggerated smiles on their faces.

"Well, do you think I should go talk to her?"

Though it's easy to pretend

"Oh yea--"

"--Uhuh!"

I know you're not a fool

"Alrighty then!" Vash stood up and peered over the swinging doors at Meryl. Thinking of a smooth way to strike up a conversation, he moved to make his exit.

Should've know better than to cheat a friend

"MR. VASH!--"

"--NYAO!--"

"--WATCH OUT!"

Three different voices came at him at once, but it was too late. "GYAAH!!!" SMACK!!! His whole body slammed through the doors and onto the porch spooking Meryl.

And waste the chance that I've been given

The girls couldn't help but burst out laughing. Sharon was passing by when it happened and rushed over to the entrance. Little Charlotte walked over Vash nyaoing with each step.

So I'm never gonna dance again

The waitress stared in comic disbelief. "Mr. Vash? What are you doing out there?!" She noticed the freaked-out insurance woman and realized what he was TRYING to do. "Oh." She covered her growing smile.

The way I danced with you

"That was smooth. Could you AT LEAST walk out of a bar without hurting yourself?!"

Wooooooah

Even with his breath knocked out of his lungs and his head spinning, Vash could still tell it was Meryl, so he squeaked out a reply. "It was the cat's fault!"

"That doesn't matter! You should've watched where you were going!" She put Mr. Kuroneko down to help him up. The black kitty trotted over to the railing where Meryl was before and greeted his girlfriend. Sean went solo again after a short sax break in the song.

Time can never mend

"But I DID watch where I was going!!" That came out whinier than the gunman intended. 'This isn't going to get me anywhere.' More laughter came from behind. 'Man, I gotta get rid of them,' Vash thought. "Excuse me young ladies, but I need some alone time with the insurance girl."

The careless whispers of a good friend

Sharon gave an understanding nod putting her hand down. "Good luck Mr. Vash!"

"AAAAAWWW!!!"

To the heart and mind,

"Get moving you two."

Alicia gave her older sister the 'vulture look' and crossed her arms as she stomped her foot. "No fair!!"

Ignorance is kind

"Go on!" Sharon said making the 'shoo' motion with her free hand.

There's no comfort in the truth

"Let's go..." Amy sulked out. She grabbed her friend's sweater from the back and pulled her along in the direction of the kid's section. Vash watched all three girls disappear into the crowded saloon, Sharon's blue skirt being the last thing he saw of them. Sean finished his last line before the chorus.

Pain is all you'll find

"What do you want Vash?"

I'm never gonna dance again

The tall blonde now set his eyes on Meryl. Her voice, unlike before, was much softer and depressed. She seemed to be staring at boots as if she could will them to walk away. He knew that there was no need but asked anyway. "Has Wolfwood been giving you a hard time?"

Guilty feet have got no rhythm

Her eyes popped up to meet his. "It's not JUST Wolfwood! Its everyone, INCLUDING YOU!!!" She yelled accusingly. Just the kind of reaction Vash was expecting. His hands had automatically gone up in defense.

Though it's easy to pretend

"Whoa, hey now, nobody really meant it. It was just harmless fun." Vash said in a friendly tone.

I know you're not a fool

Meryl stared him, determined to find the perfect snappy remark to throw back into his face. To her, it wasn't harmless. The seemingly 'harmless' jokes drew out certain feelings she didn't realize were there until today...until the incident at Sharon's. 'He realizes there are only three people who know what actually happened, and so do I. He doesn't let the jokes get to him, in fact, he laughs at them. Yet I act like the whole planet knows.'

Should've know better than to cheat a friend

Meryl sighed in defeat and allowed her head to drop. "I'm sorry." Vash lowered his hands as she continued. "I don't know what's gotten into me."

"You sure?"

"Vash! I'm serious!"

And waste the chance that I've been given

"I'm sorry! That's just you're problem."

"What?"

"You take everything too seriously."

So I'm never gonna dance again

Meryl took to the railing again. "Vash, do you realize that our little 'trip' on the stairs could have not only jeopardized my job but also Milly's if the wrong person had seen it?" Her tone wasn't reprimanding; more like worried. She wasn't even looking at him.

The way I danced with you

Vash merely smiled. "But everything's okay now. There's nothing to really worry about. And I didn't mean anything by it, honest."

Wooooooah

Andy's sax suddenly magnified itself in Meryl's head as she watched the two cats have a snug-fest nearby. Neither paid attention to the distant howl of the approaching sandstorm. What was she really worried about? That moment on the stairs kept flashing across her mind. That moment when Vash came running out of nowhere and...

Never without your love

Those words cut through the air before the saxophone overtook it again. Meryl had a sudden revelation. 'NO WAY! THAT CAN'T BE IT!'

"Is something wrong?" Vash noted the spazzed-out look on her face afraid that he might have said something to cause it.

"Huh? Oh nothing!" Her voice was high and falsely cheery with an exaggerated smile, and her hand had leapt from the rail to wave themselves in a defensive manner. The reaction stumped the tall gunman.

Tonight the music seems so loud

Meryl began speaking in fast forward at the same pitch and cheeriness while she pushed a confused humanoid typhoon back into the saloon. "You know what? You're right! I am taking this WAY too seriously,--"

I wish that we could lose this crowd

"Well, yea, but--Oof--"

"--And it was SILLY of me to think there was a problem to begin WITH!--"

"--Maybe but, Mer--Ngh--"

Maybe it's better this way

"--It was JUST an accident after all!--"

"--It was, but--Ack--"

"--It was stupid me to assume that anybody would take it as ANYTHING else!--"

We'd hurt each other with the things we'd want to say

"--Are you honestly okay about it?" Vash held onto the swinging doors to keep the insurance from shoving him in, his head turned as far it could go to look at her. "You seemed pretty upset with Wolfwood when he asked."

We could have been so good together

"Of course! No worries! Just like you SAID!" Her smile became painful as Meryl gave one last heave sending Vash the Stampede over the threshold.

"GYAH!"

Angela squeaked as he landed at her feet with a THUD.

We could have lived this dance forever

"I take it didn't go well, did it?"

"Not really...How did you know?"

But noooone's gonna dance with me

"Sharon told me." The waitress set her tray on the bar counter and helped Vash up.

"Do you know where she went?"

Please stay

Angela's eyes swept the room. "Well, she was talking with that pretty woman with the dark hair and a lovely necklace, um...what's her name..." She trailed off and put a finger up to her small chin in thought.

And I'm never gonna dance again

"Layla?"

"Yes!" Vash smiled at her hopefully. "But I'm afraid that was about ten minutes ago."

Guilty feet have got no rhythm

Now he was confused. "Can't be. I was still talking to Layla, and I didn't see her come near our table when I left. It hadn't even been three minutes since I saw her at the door."

Though it's easy to pretend

The redhead blinked her green eyes, then smiled, "Wow, not even three minutes, and your girlfriend already kick you out, I mean in, or whatever..."

I know you're not a fool

After receiving an irritated look, Angela continued, "Look, I don't know where she went, and it's hard to keep time when I'm trying to pick up her slack..."

Should've know better than to cheat a friend

Meryl leaned against the wall between a curtained window and the entrance watching the dim shadow of a moon getting ready to set behind the buildings across the town square. The wind was starting to pick up even more dust.

And waste the chance that I've been given

"Well, I certainly wasted MY chance." Her gaze shifted down to the feline lovebirds in front of her. 'He probably wouldn't want to talk with me ever again,' Meryl thought miserably.

So I'm never gonna dance again

What was she thinking? Wouldn't that actually be a good thing? Not really. Sure, he can be juvenile and annoying, but there were so many other things about him that she admired.

The way I danced with you

'I care about him. That's no big secret. I'm willing to admit that. At least to myself anyway. Am I afraid that it could me more? _Never without your love_. Maybe, but no.' Then, why did she spaz-out on him?

Ooooooooh

The saxophone again. Staring at the fuzz two balls too absorbed in each other to notice that they had an audience, Meryl felt her heart hit the pit of her stomach. "That's it then," She said out loud. 'I'm afraid he won't feel the same.' Again she spoke out, angry and upset, "Huh, why would he? To him, I'm just a bitchy insurance girl! Sure, he may act nice, but I bet it doesn't mean it!" 'Then again...Now Meryl, you know that's not true--'

"Now Meryl, you know that's not true. I'm sure he cares about you very much."

"Huh-Milly! What are you doing out here?"

"Mr. Wolfwood and I saw Mr. Vash come back in, and we were wondering...How did it go?"

(Now that you're gone) Now that you're gone

Meryl leaned back again, head down and eyes closed. "That should have been obvious. Not very well."

"What did he say to upset you?" Milly asked in concern.

(Now that you're gone) What I did's so wrong, so wrong

"He didn't say anything to upset me Milly. It was me. I pushed him off before we had a chance to really talk."

"Why did you do that then?"

That you had to leave me alone

Meryl lifted her head to look her partner in the eye, then looked away. "I-I'm not sure."

But I...I

Milly was now confused. "But just a few seconds ago you said-"

"-Milly!!"

But I...I

She looked at Meryl for a moment. "If you're worried about how he feels about you, it's okay. Mr. Vash might be worried too."

But I...I

"What makes you think he's actually WORRIED about how I feel about him?"

But I...I

"Well, you never told him that you care."

"Neither did he."

But I...I

"That doesn't matter. You should tell him anyway. My mom tells me that all the time."

But I...I

Meryl sighed. "I don't think I can right now. Not after what happened today." She still felt embarrassed about it.

But I...I

"Then, promise me you'll tell him soon, say, within a year."

"What?"

But I...I

"Promise me Meryl."

"You're serious, aren't you?" She couldn't help but smile at her friend. "All right, but there's no telling where we'll be in one year."

Milly giggled. "That's the fun part! We'll never know until we get there!"

In some weird way, that made Meryl feel better. The music ended as Eddie's special soundboard faded into the cheers and clapping filling the saloon.

"I guess we better head on in. Layla was right about that sandstorm." Meryl walked over to Mr. Kuroneko and his girlfriend to pick them up. "C'mon you two. It's not a good idea to make out in a sandstorm." Their huge eyes stared up at her as they nyaoed in protest like little kids.

BANG!!!

"What was that?" Meryl stopped dead in her path to the door.

"It sounded like a trash can," answered Milly.

Two voices came from the alley where the back door to the saloon was.

"Be careful!--"

"--I'm sorry!"

"It sounds like there's a man and a woman. What are they doing back there?" Meryl quickly released the cats at the entrance and motioned Milly to quietly follow her. They listened in while they slowly approached the alleyway.

"Is she here yet?"

"Yes, she's here."

"Good. When will the back up arrive?"

"They're already stationed in Illinois just north of here, but she can't call them in until she knows where they're at."

'That voice is familiar, but who is she talking too?' Meryl thought to herself. The whole conversation sounded suspicious. She reached for one of her derringers and Milly followed suit with her stun gun.

"I can easily tell her that no problem."

"What are Antonio's plans?"

'Antonio?!' He was working for the leader of the Ruckus Boys.

"Meryl!" Milly whispered from behind.

"Shh! I know!" Meryl strained to listen through the wind of the arriving storm.

"He wants to try attacking the plants again tomorrow. They'll be coming through River Pass at sunrise. They should have no problem getting there if they're in Illinois. I met with a few others who were sent to scout the place out."

"You mean, some of them are here, now?!" The young woman sounded anxious.

"Just as scouts!" The man tried to calm her down with no luck.

"But Ryan! Are you sure?! They could be setting up a trap!"

"Ryan?" Meryl whispered. 'Then, that means...!!'

"It's all right. I've--"

"--Hold it right there!!!" Both insurance girls leapt into the alley guns at the ready.

Poor Sharon shrieked.

SMACK!!!

Poor Ryan was knocked to the ground by his girlfriend's flying tray.

"Please! It's not what you think! Don't shoot!"

Meryl looked at the man lying on the ground making sure he was knocked out before putting her derringer down. "Sharon, what's going on?"

The teenagers knelt down to pick up her tray and get a look at the damage it did on Ryan's head. He moaned as she lifted him up to the sitting position. His black cloak hid everything except his boots, and it was too dark to see anything under the hood even though it was about to fall off.

Meryl and Milly walked over to them. Sharon moved her brown hair out of her face as she looked up. The short insurance woman restated her question in a softer tone. "What is this all about?"

"I can't tell you, unless you promise to keep it to yourselves."

"We've already heard plenty about the Ruckus Boys," said Milly.

"Yea, so you might as well fill us in and give us a good reason why we shouldn't say anything." Meryl crossed her arms.

Sharon took a moment to think, then sighed, "Alright..."

* * *

A/N: Yea, Meryl was VERY confused wasn't she? I hope nobody else is now. I did what I could to keep it consistent with the series, so that means there ain't gonna be TOO much sap between Vash and Meryl. If don't know already, this fic takes place between episode 10 and episode 11. That might explain a few things. In case your wandering about the size of this saloon-bar-restaurant all this is taking place at, think about those old west movies where they would have these big fancy bars with a stage only not as fancy. Big enough to hold most of the town population, kinda like an unofficial community center. It is located at the town square after all. Anyways, please review and tell me how I'm doing! -NB-

Next time: Longest Time


	5. Longest Time

A/N: Almost two months...Man, sorry about that. The usual things got in the way, mostly school starting up and band camp. I have every intention of finishing this, hopefully before the end of the year. Thanks for waiting so long. Kuroneko-sama will love you forever for it! I kinda went through a mini Billy Joel phase while writing this chapter on and off. I hope you enjoy!!! -NB-

Disclaimer: Own Trigun, I do not. The song 'Longest Time' by Billy Joel does not belong to me. Added characters are of my own doing, and therefore, belong to me.

* * *

-Stray Cat Strut-

By: Neptune Butterfly

Ch 5: Longest Time

"I wonder what happened out there."

All three girls sat down at a table in the unofficially designated children's area watching the front entrance where Vash flew back in a few moments ago.

Amy turned to her cousin. "I bet Miss Meryl's too scared to say it."

"Say what?" Alicia questioned.

"To say that she likes Mr. Vash...Just like YOU are too scared to say you like Troy!"

Mary was playing with the stuffed kitty when her head popped up with wide eyes and a gasp at hearing the boy's name. "You like Troy?!"

"I don't like Troy!"

"Yes you do!"

"You actually LIKE Troy?!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"That is SO gross!"

The little blonde slammed her hands on the table and raised herself out of her seat. "I DON'T LIKE TROY!!!"

"I don't like you either, Four-eyes."

They all turned their heads to where Troy stood beside Mary's chair. He had the same look on his face as before when he watched the cousins walk by to clean up the broken glass not long ago. His light plaid shirt was now buttoned but everything else about him was the same.

Amy's hazel eyes narrowed at him. "What are YOU doing here TROY ERICKSON?"

"I'd like to ask YOU the same thing ANNE MARIE INGALLS," he replied copying the rudeness in Amy's voice. "And WHAT the hell is this?"

"Hey!" The eleven-year-old grabbed the stuffed cat out of Mary's hands to examine it. The little brunette glared at him. "Give that back!"

He turned it around in his hand and stared at the two patches of green that were supposed to be eyes. "It is a rat of some kind?"

Amy's eyes narrowed even more. "It's a CAT stupid!"

"Huh." Troy pulled the tail and it came off.

The girls gasped. Alicia, who remained quiet since Troy showed up, stared at him with a broken look on her face.

The boy noticed but kept acting like he didn't care. "Oops," he said carelessly, "I guess you'll have to fix it. I think I'll go find another box of band-aids for your clumsy fingers Four-eyes."

Alicia looked down at her fingers and quickly hid them.

That ticked Mary off. "You broke it, you DUMMY!!!" She stomped Troy's foot with all her might.

"OUCH!!!" He dropped the toy and its tail, and they landed in front of Amy. "DAMMIT MARY!! I'm outa here!"

"And go wash your mouth out with soap 'cause your breath STINKS!!" Mary replied. She and Amy had a good laugh for a few seconds.

Then they noticed their friend still hadn't said anything. Her face was a little red and tears liquefied her blue eyes. Alicia focused on the tailless kuroneko she and Amy had worked so hard on. She sniffed and pushed her glasses back up with a bandaged finger, unable to say a word.

Her cousin picked it up. "It's okay Alicia. We'll fix it. Don't worry about that stupid Troy. Besides, he likes Miss Meryl. And he doesn't stand a chance against Mr. Vash!" The eight-year-old hoped that it would cheer her up. Mary giggled into her hand.

"We're out of black thread," Alicia said softly and continued to sniff.

"Well..." Amy slid out of her chair, "Let's go find Mr. Wolfwood!" The blonde just stared at her. "He wears black, doesn't he? C'mon!"

"Okay..." Alicia got up to follow.

"See ya later Mary!"

"Bring it back when you're done fixin' it!"

"Okay!" And the cousins took off...

-----

"...And Ryan was supposed to track the gang's movements." Sharon continued. "They're so well organized that they had to send someone inside."

"So who's he reporting too?" Meryl asked.

"I'm afraid we can't tell you that."

The girls jumped at the sound of a male voice. Ryan's spinning head slowed down enough to let him respond. He lifted himself from Sharon's supporting arms and pulled his hood off. A head-full of shaggy dirty blonde hair suddenly appeared. His face was not that of a boy, but he obviously hadn't reached full maturity either. It was too dark to tell if his eyes had any color to them. The insurance girls definitely recognized him from the fight at the plant from earlier that day.

"Why not?" Milly asked.

"I'm not allowed to give out that information. I've endangered the mission enough as it is by telling Sharon. At least I was given permission to tell her."

Meryl questioned him further. "But they're here aren't they? The person you're reporting to?"

Ryan shook his head. "Yes."

"We better go inside. The wind's picking up." Sharon got up and took hold of Ryan's arm as he tried to walk away while still feeling the effects of her tray connecting with his forehead. "That means you too, so I can look at your head."

"All right, but only for a few minutes."

They made their way to the back door. "Sharon?"

She turned to the shorter insurance girl after opening the door. The music could clearly be heard down the hall that led to the kitchen, the stairs to the second story, and the main room. "Yes?"

"Do you know if the Ruckus Boys had anything do with the plants shutting down in Inepril?"

"I guess...Did they?" The teenager looked to Ryan for conformation.

"Oh yeah. I was there when they did it. They usually hit smaller towns like this one. Inepril was the biggest one they've hit. fortunately, they didn't finish the job."

As they continued to file into the hall, Milly asked, "Why would they do something like that?"

"Partly for kicks and partly for the mass exodus that would follow after."

"Oh, like a big party?"

Meryl sighed. "More like a big parting. So, they shut the plants down and rob as many people as they can when they leave?"

"Exactly."

"Gosh, that's awful! Well, Meryl and I wish you good luck Mr. Ryan."

The young man gave her a smile. "Thanks. And thank you both for not blowing my cover."

"Sure thing. Uh...are you okay?" Meryl helped Sharon with Ryan as he slumped down. The hall was making him dizzy and nauseated .

"Come over here and sit down. I'll go get some ice." Sharon sat him down at the bottom of the stairs and walked over to the kitchen door. "I'll be right back."

"Let's go Milly..." The insurance girls walked toward the main room.

-----

"...Man, you really are a wuss Vash."

"Okay, I'd like to see YOU go out there and talk to her!" the gunman retorted with a glare.

Layla just shook her head. The legendary gunman wasn't at all like she envisioned. She could see him acting all innocent and sweet to throw people off, but getting his butt kicked around by a small woman and making a complete fool of himself wouldn't fit the criteria of an outlaw in her mind. It made her rethink all the incidents where Vash was supposedly involved. From what Layla observed so far tonight, she was thinking maybe they were really more like accidents. Unintentional. But the one thing that boggled her was how on earth did he manage to obliterate an entire city?

The priest leaned back in his chair puffing on another cigarette. "Sorry, not my place. I don't deal with moody short girls."

"Um...Mr. Wolfwood?"

He looked to his left where Amy suddenly appeared. "Hm?"

"Can we borrow some black thread?" she asked.

Wolfwood gave a confused look. "Huh? But I don't have any."

Amy stared back at him as if he were stupid. "Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nu uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nu..." Noticing the sly smile on Vash's face, Wolfwood composed himself, "Why do you need black thread?"

"That stupid Troy ripped his tail off!" The eight-year-shoved the stuffed cat and tail into his face.

The priest met its eyes crossing his own. He then, glanced over to Alicia standing behind her friend. Her head was down, glasses at the tip of her nose and hands clasped in front. From what he could see, the incident must have been heartbreaking. "Oh...Well, let me see what I can do."

The little blonde lifted her face a little more hopeful than before while her cousin hung herself around Wolfwood's neck. "Thank you!"

He quickly removed the cigarette from his mouth, so it wouldn't burn Amy. "No problem..." the priest hugged the girl with one arm while smiling at the other. Alicia grew a smile of her own.

'That's so sweet of him,' thought Layla. 'I just hope they don't start another fight while they're here.' The last time was nerve-wracking enough.

"Is something wrong?" She looked over to Vash. There was concern in his voice. "You look worried."

"Oh, it's nothing..."

-----

"...Are we gonna tell them?" Milly asked her partner as they walked back into the bar room.

Meryl knew that she was talking about Vash and Wolfwood. "We can't. We promised. Besides, there's no telling what would happen if those two got involved."

A woman hurriedly brushed past them with a tray full of dishes. "Miss Laura?"

She looked up, surprised. "Oh, hey girls. Say, have you seen Sharon? She disappeared again."

Both girls stiffened, and Milly began mumbling, "Uh, well--"

"--She went to the bathroom," Meryl quickly finished.

Miss Laura put her tray down on the counter and sighed, "Oh, that's great timing."

"Is there a problem?" Milly asked.

"We're behind on the orders. We've never had this many people at one time!" The older woman made a sweep with her right arm across the room. "Andy's helping out behind the counter, but it isn't enough!"

Meryl wished that she could tell her what was really going on with Sharon. However, the law was involved, and they've made a promise to keep quiet. She looked to Milly whose expression reflected her thoughts. Then an idea popped into her head. "If you don't mind, we would like to help."

"O-oh, I couldn't let you do that--"

"--It's okay, we don't mind."

Miss Laura hesitated a moment, not wanting to seem too eager to accept the help no matter how badly she needed it. "Well, if you're sure, the aprons and trays are right over there..."

-----

Donovan slumped over his beer mug and stared into it as if fascinated by its contents oblivious to the commotion around him. Andy said he'd come back after he finished playing with Sean's band, but his wife was having trouble keeping up with the orders. So, being the good husband that he was, went to help out. It's been a while since Angela had been able to sweep by to talk and flirt. He'd join Vash and Wolfwood, but the Ingalls Girls were over there at the moment; enough said. The fact that he wasn't very good with kids in general was bad enough.

The deputy sighed and leaned back ruffling his sandy hair with his left hand. Red and green suddenly passed through his field of vision. Donovan immediately knew who it was. "Hey Angela!"

Her green skirt twirled around at the sound of her name. "Oh hey!" The redhead freed a hand from her tray to brush her ponytail back. "I'm sorry Donovan, I got too much to worry about right now."

"Yeah, I can see that," he said nodding to the pile of mugs and glasses she was carrying. It was even bigger than the one Sharon smashed across the bar room floor. "So, there's not a chance that we could have another dance?"

The deputy knew that it was hopeless, but he had to ask anyway. Their first dance was the most fun he had in a long while. That had been only an hour ago, but it seemed much longer. He kept thinking of her twirling around the dance floor and the happiness he felt.

From the look on her face, it was obvious the feeling was mutual. She stood across the table, emerald eyes locked on him. "It looks that way I'm afraid...I really am sorry," she said in disappointment.

Donovan decided that he preferred Angela's giggly, more upbeat side. Sadness did not suit her at all. He sat up towards her. "Don't be." He put on the biggest smile he could.

It was contagious, and the read-head's face brightened with a small, shy smile of her own. "Well...I guess...I'll...catcha later..."

With that, she set off for the counter. Donovan noticed a slight blush in her cheeks before she turned away. It could be from drinking too much alcohol, but he was sure that he just saw a new side to Angela. He liked it.

-----

"How's that bump?" asked Sharon.

"Well, the hall's not spinning anymore if that's what you mean." Ryan held up a cloth with ice folded in against his forehead. His cloak now laid in a heap on the bottom step beside his boot-clad feet. Dust covered everything he wore fading his blue button shirt and dark jeans. Only the brown vest seemed un-weathered.

Sharon had a question. She'd been playing it over and over in her head how she was gonna ask him. Now the opportunity was here, and it was stuck in her throat.

After Ryan was finished with his assignment, he'd probably leave for good. He gained the reputation around town of being her 'bad boy' boyfriend. It wasn't true of course. They were barely friends. He looked nothing like a bad boy at all and certainly didn't act like one. The assumption came from him hanging around not so respectable places, but it was part of his job. Everyone else decided that he wasn't trustworthy, and the fight at the plant earlier today confirmed that for them. None of them ever got to know Ryan as a person.

Tonight would probably be the last night they would see each other. They've been through a lot in the short amount of time they've known each other. Most of it was spent on tracking down the Ruckus Boys and occasionally relaxing and just having fun. Just as friends and nothing more. After all, Ryan was only here because of his job. There wasn't really a reason for him to stay except...

"Sharon?" That spaced-out looked was beginning to worry Ryan. She wasn't the type to do that.

"Hm?" She became aware of his dusty blue eyes staring at her.

"Oh good. I thought you left the planet for a second there!"

The teenager cocked an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?"

Removing the rag full of ice he proceeded to answer her question. "Something's up. Want to talk about it?"

'Here it goes,' Sharon told herself and took a very deep breath. "When this is over, are you gonna leave?"

Ryan didn't know how to answer. He'd been contemplating the past two days about what to do when all this was over and done with. His training will be complete, and he will be able to join others on bigger assignments, and eventually, lead his own team. He work hard almost non-stop for three years on his career, and there was nothing more he wanted than to see it continue to take off in its current direction. It was his life.

Then there was Sharon. She was the one person that could bring everything to a screeching halt. Not the Ruckus Boys, the insurance girls, Vash the Stampede, or even Amy and Alicia could get in his way. Only Sharon.

"I-I'm not sure. It depends. Would you want me to leave?"

Sharon drew up her knees and rested her chin on them. "Why do you think that I would want you to leave?"

Ryan's right hand went to the back of his head. "Heh. I would guess it was because of my 'bad boy' persona. Your own reputation has been at stake since we met."

"Like I care about that! As soon as the gang is captured, we can tell everybody the truth, right?"

"I guess...but that doesn't make me any safer to be around. In this line of work, you're like the Humanoid Typhoon. Trouble's gonna always follow you."

"Would you stay if you could?"

She obviously got the idea that he won't be staying if it meant putting her into more danger. The idea of leaving her was getting harder for Ryan to imagine by the minute. But what could he do? "Of course I would."

Sharon smiled but said nothing. Both of them sat there in silence while the band finished their song. Sean announced they would start karaoke in about fifteen minutes.

"So, are you gonna sing tonight?" Ryan asked as he placed the ice rag back on his head.

"Oh, I don't know. I hate singing in front of people. Besides, I'm working to-" Sharon paused, "Ooh, dammit! I need to get going! Miss Laura's probably having a cow wondering where I am!" She quickly lifted herself off the steps.

"Well, take care of yourself. Don't break anything!"

At that comment, the girl laughed nervously.

Ryan blinked. "Uh oh. You already did?"

"U-uh, well, Alicia and Amy ran into me, and my tray flew halfway across the bar!"

"Woah..."

"Yeah. Make sure you don't let anyone see you when you leave, okay?"

"Don't worry about me. You better hurry..."

-----

"Ouch!" Alicia sucked on her pricked finger. Sewing a tail back on proved to be a little harder than she thought. The stitches were more uneven than before, and the poor kitty doll lost some of its stuffing.

"Be careful!" Wolfwood carefully held the plushie in his hands while Amy did her best to keep the tail in place.

The priest had taken out a loose button from his jacket, so the girls could use the thread. Now his white shirt was more visible, and the pocket where he kept his cigarettes peaked out from underneath the jacket.

To Vash, the scene was heart-warming. This was something Wolfwood must have been used to and probably dealt with all the time back at his orphanage.

"Almost...done." The little blonde put in the last stitch in and tied the string off. "There!"

Wolfwood let go as Amy took hold and lifted it up to see. "Looks like it'll hold. What do you think Miss Layla?" She held it up to the woman next to her.

"Hmmm," Layla pretended to do a formal investigation of the tail. "Stitches appear to be secure."

"How 'bout you Mr. Vash?" Amy shuffled over to him.

"Looks good to me," Vash smiled.

"Great! Now all we have to do is show it to Mr. Kuroneko!"

"Uuh, who's Mr. Kuroneko?" questioned Layla.

"He's a CUTE black kitty with BIG green eyes like him!" Alicia pointed at the stuffed toy that was supposed to represent him.

The woman giggled, "O-o-oh!! So he's a cat! I should've known. Well, I did see a black one come in through the entrance a little while ago with a smaller brown one."

"That's Little Charlotte, his girlfriend!"

"Nyaooo."

Vash and the girls looked at Wolfwood, who was looking at his lap. A warm brown fuzz ball was stretching on his leg and purring.

"Well, look who's here girls!" He lifted Little Charlotte up to the table. She trotted over to Layla who began to pet her.

"But where's Mr. Kuroneko?" asked Amy.

Alicia scanned the room and saw Sean kneeling down to a dark object on the stage floor. A piece of white paper was sticking out of it. The guitarist took it and unfolded the scrap to read its contents. He smiled and gave the object a scratch on the top. She gasped and pointed. "There he is! He's on the stage!"

-----

Sean gathered his band around to show them the note. "You guys up to it?"

"Sean, we're not amateurs! Of course we can do it!" Lee grabbed the paper out of his hand. "So, this is a special dedication huh? And it's to Sharon!"

"Really?" Eddie snatched the paper from Lee. "Does it say from wh--"

Sean took it back. "It's been a while since we've done a song like this, and you two know Brian's still recovering from a sore throat. He needs to take it easy."

"It's alright. It won't be much trouble. My throat's been feeling much better." The drummer was normally quiet and often did more singing than talking. He felt this would be a good time to exercise his voice. This particular song would be perfect.

"You didn't do much tonight. You sure?" Sean asked.

"I'm sure."

"Okay. Get your microphones guys." The guitarist went up to his mic stand. "Hey, we have a special dedication here! Can we have Sharon Ingalls come up to the stage please?"

Sharon whipped around from the table she was delivering drinks to. Everyone around her turned in her direction.

Angela ran up to her and whispered, "What's going on?"

The teenager's face resembled a beet. "I have no idea," she whispered back.

"C'mon up here Sharon!"

The whole bar whooped and clapped. Angela took her tray and pushed her towards the stage. "You better go on up there. You might find out who it's from."

Sharon's legs were barely able to move across the room on their own wheel-power. Her friend kept her body moving until she got to the stairs. With a couple of pats on the back, the redhead left her there. Sean had one guy from a nearby table bring up a chair, and he motioned her over. Somehow, she managed to walk up the steps and reach the chair.

Sean could tell she was uncomfortable being put on the spot like that. After the girl sat in the chair he bent down to ask, "Are you okay?"

"U-uh, I'm fine. Wh-ho sent in the dedication?"

"We don't know. It was the black cat who brought it to us."

"Oh." 'That darn cat,' Sharon thought.

Sean turned to Brian as the noisy room quieted down. "Ready?"

The drummer nodded and brought his mic up to his mouth. In a deep low voice he set up the beat for the song, and the others came in:

Oh, oh, oh, For the longest time

Oh, oh, oh, For the longest

They snapped their fingers to the beat. Eddie took the high notes as the other two remained in the middle. Sean went solo while the rest of the band provided background music and went down on one knee on Sharon's left side.

If you said goodbye to me tonight

There would still be music left to write

The embarrassed teenager could only clench her blue skirt and look down at it. A few whoops and whistles erupted from random places around the room.

What else could I do

I'm so inspired by you

That hasn't happened to the longest time

As Lee and Eddie joined in on the last two words, Sharon couldn't help let a smile slip. Sean put a hand to his chest and continued on.

Once I thought my innocence was gone

Now I know that happiness goes on

Layla couldn't contain herself as she watched. 'I just hope he doesn't overdo it.' The guitarist clasped his hands to his mic making him look like a beggar, but there was a big grin on his face.

That's where you found me

When you put your arms around me

I haven't been there for the longest time

Now Sharon covered her red face but the smile could still be seen. Whoever requested this must've had a huge crush on her.

Oh, oh, oh, For the longest time

Oh, oh, oh, For the longest

Sean then put a hand to his ear after the short chorus.

I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall

And the greatest miracle of all

'Wait a minute, the hall?' Sharon's face popped up from the safe cover of her hands, and she looked over at Sean still kneeling at her side. He clasped his hands again.

Is how I need you

And how you needed me too

That hasn't happened for the longest time

'What on earth was he thinking taking a risk like this?' She reached for the locket around her neck and held on tightly.

Maybe this won't last very long

But you feel so right

And I could be wrong

There was something he was trying to say to her. Sharon remembered their conversation from earlier. Does he really want to stay?

Maybe I've been hoping too hard

But I've gone this for

And it's more than I hoped for

Hope rose up inside of her. 'He might've made up his mind. But what is he going to do about his job?'

Who knows how much further we'll go on

Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone

Sharon wouldn't want to be anywhere else if he stayed. The only problem would be what everyone else thought about it.

I'll take my chances

I forgot how nice romance is

I haven't been there for the longest time

Romance? Love? Of course those have been at the back of her mind, but the possibility of it seemed so unreal. As if she wasn't red enough, the heat in her face grew more intense.

I had second thoughts at the start

I said to myself

Hold on to your heart

Sean held a clenched fist against his chest for that last line, then held it out opening it to Sharon.

Now I know the woman that you are

You're wonderful so far

And it's more than I hoped for

More than he hoped for. If only she could know for sure that was true. His commitment to his job left little room for anything else. She reminded herself to go talk to him afterwards, hopefully before he leaves.

I don't care what consequence it brings

I have been a fool for lesser things

'Surely he doesn't mean that! Okay, what am I thinking? It's just a song. Maybe it's just his way of saying goodbye,' Sharon thought sadly. He loved hearing her sing.

I want you so bad

I think you ought to know that

I intend to hold you for the longest time

Her blush went down, as well as her hand from her locket into her lap. 'I'll have to talk to him. Just to make sure.' The band joined in for the final chorus as Sean got up from his knees.

Oh, oh, oh, For the longest time

Oh, oh, oh, For the longest time

Oh, oh, oh, For the longest time

Oh, oh, oh, For the longest time

* * *

A/N: I kinda felt sorry for Donovan not getting enough attention. Hopefully, I'll be able to do more with him and Angela later. I know it was cruel to pull Kuroneko's tail off, but I wanted the cute plushie to have a bigger part. My own plushie's tail got broken in three places, so that's where I got the inspiration. I hope the chapter is easier to read now that I've decided to put dividers in. Please review and tell me how I'm doing! -NB-

Next time: Jailhouse Rock


	6. Jailhouse Rock

A/N: -pokes out head- Um, Hi! I'm back from the depths. Of what, I do not know. All I'm here for is to finish this sucker out. I got other stories I'm starting to post up now, including a new one for Trigun. Kuroneko-sama hog-tied me down until I finished this chapter. It's been over a year and a half in the making, so I hope you enjoy it! -NB-

Disclaimer: Own Trigun, I do not. The song 'Jailhouse Rock' by Elvis Presley does not belong to me. Added characters are of my own doing, and therefore, belong to me.

* * *

Stray Cat Strut

By: Neptune Butterfly

Ch 6: Jailhouse Rock

Sharon leapt out of her chair and off the stage as soon as applause filled the room. Before she could forget she yelled out a thank you to Sean then ran into the hall towards the back door.

Miss Laura attempted to catch the teenager's attention, but she just flew past the bar without a glance. "Oh why do I bother!" The woman threw her hands up in the air.

The wind howled outside as the sandstorm reached full force, but even through the thick flying dust he could hear her quick footsteps coming growing louder through the door.

"Ryan! Ryan!" Sharon felt like she just stepped into a wind tunnel as she rushed out into the alley. The strength of the wind nearly knocked her over, but she managed to stand her ground and continued calling out for Ryan.

A hand grabbed hold of Sharon's arm and pulled her over to the side of the building. Instead of hitting the wall she landed against a cloaked body. Arms wrapped around Sharon's waist, and she panicked for a moment before she recognized the face under the hood.

"R-Ryan... What are you still doing he--"

"--Will you wait for me?"

Sharon wasn't sure if she heard him right. "W-what?"

"I'll have to leave for a while after I finish my assignment, but I'll come back if you're willing to wait for me." Ryan's gentle blue eyes peered out from underneath his hood full sincerity.

Sharon could only stare into them. The couple stood close to each other as the wind whipped their coats around and blasted in their ears.

All she kept thinking was if this was a joke. But that just can't be.

"I-I thought you said it would be too dangerous."

Ryan tightened his hold around Sharon's waist bringing her face closer to his. She had to push against his chest to keep from getting too close. "I'm willing to risk it," He whispered. "You're such an amazing person, and you've done so much for me. I figured that I better take this chance before its too late."

Sharon couldn't breathe. Her face felt hot from the intimate contact. There were barely two inches between their noses. It was amazing that she could find air to answer him. "Can I have a little more to think about this?"

"I'm afraid I need an answer now. I might not be coming back tomorrow."

There was a sense of desperation in the young man's voice, as if this really was his last chance for happiness. He lifted his left hand to wipe the hair from the brunette's face and protect it from the flying dust.

After a moment of verbal silence Ryan closed what little distance was left between to offer his ultimatum.

-----

The insurance girls carefully balanced loaded trays all the way to the bar counter. Meryl wore a disgruntled look as her eyes followed Sharon out of the room. "I swear, if she keeps doing that, somebody's gonna notice!"

"Are you sure you don't want to tell Vash and Mr. Wolfwood in case something goes wrong?" Milly asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Meryl turned her attention back to her tray. Mr. Kuroneko was licking one of the plates. "Oh no you don't mister!" She picked him up.

"Mr. Kuroneko!" Amy scolded as she ran up to Meryl. "You know better than that!" She took the kitty into her arms. "C'mon. Alicia's got something to show ya."

Her friend popped up beside her with Miss Charlotte at her feet, blonde braids a little more frayed than usual. "See!" She showed the stuffed toy.

Milly noticed the odd stitches on the tail. "Um, what happened to it?'

Amy pointed to the spot while she held on to the cat with one arm. "See that? Stupid Troy pulled it off, but we fixed it now."

Mr. Kuroneko sniffed and Nyaood approvingly.

"Y-you know, he didn't actually pull it off on purpose." Alicia said quietly.

Amy couldn't believe what she was saying. "You're ACTUALLY defending him?" God, Alicia, how could you? He's such a jerk!"

"BUT HE DIDN'T MEAN TO--!"

"--All right!" Meryl had enough. "You two stop it! Go sit down somewhere and stop chasing those cats or you'll break something else!"

Amy glared at her cousin for a moment then stomped off to the kid's section. Alicia's eyes were tearing up.

"Don't worry," Milly said. She gave the girl a gentle push. "How 'bout you go sit with Mr. Vash and Mr. Wolfwood for a while."

"...m'kay..." Alicia began to cry while she walked off.

The little brown fur ball beside her hesitated, then decided to go off towards the hall where Sharon disappeared a couple of minutes before.

Meryl sighed and picked up her tray. "C'mon, Milly."

-----

Ryan braced against the wind as he stepped back out into the empty street. His cloak blew about making it even harder to keep balance. He had to find his way back to River Pass before his prolonged absence became suspicious.

Somehow, the moons managed to shine through the thick dust and cover the town in a faint eerie glow. The few lights that were left on didn't help much. People walking by were nothing more than fleeting shadows to the eye.

A group of those shadows clustered together near the end of town, right in Ryan's path. As he slowly made his way towards them, he realized they were all wearing the same black cloak he was. It was the mark of the Ruckus Boys. Ryan stopped in his tracks. 'Weren't they supposed to leave after scouting the place out?' He thought.

Before he could find an alley to disappear in, the group began to disperse, some coming in his direction. Ryan held on to his hood as he ran in between two buildings fighting the sand and wind while attempting to navigate the narrow streets.

He had to find a place to hide and fast. The sound of footsteps bounced off the walls making it difficult to tell which direction they were coming from. Ryan did his best to steer clear of the saloon. As long as he didn't go too far to the right he was okay.

Something bid from the left hit him hard in the shoulder causing him to fall on all fours.

"Hey, watch where you're going you a--, well, well, well. It's the little rat." The boulder of a man picked Ryan up with one hand and called out, "I found 'em, Boys!"

Ryan slipped out of his cloak and stumbled down another alleyway. More footsteps and now shouting echoed throughout the cluster of houses. Going in deeper and deeper, it became easier to see and move about. He didn't bother to pay attention where he was going anymore just so long as he was far away from their voices.

After the shouting had died down and making a few random turns Ryan headed for the town's square again to find the marshal. He couldn't go back to the gang now. Their plans obviously had changed somewhat and the fact that they were out looking for him now meant that someone had tipped him off to Antonio their leader. Ryan questioned himself; just how long did they know?

A fist came flying out of nowhere, knocking Ryan onto his back. What little he could see swirled around him and he closed his eyes. He received another punch in the stomach and a couple of kicks on the side. Ryan didn't bother to look. He could already tell that most of the men had caught up with him.

They laughed and enjoyed using him as a punch bag. The men repeatedly picked Ryan up just so they could knock him down again. All Ryan could do was hope they never find out about what the marshal had planned for them.

-----

"Alright, now's your chance Sean." Lee winked at him.

His friend eyed him suspiciously. "So, what ARE you gonna sing while I make a complete fool of myself?"

"Don't tell me," Eddie jumped in, "Something Elvis would sing right?" He knew how much Lee idolized the old earth singer.

"Well," Lee flipped his white-blonde hair, "They don't call me Lee Presley for nothing!"

"They call you Lee Presley because THAT IS your name," Sean said. "All you need is a dye job and a change of eye color and you'll look like 'em too." He looked over to Layla's table where she was having a lively conversation with Vash and Wolfwood and a red headed waitress. "Just don't make a complete ass out of yourself, OK?"

"Don't worry, Sean," Lee patted his right shoulder, "Just make sure you don't trip over yourself."

"I'm not a terrible dancer."

"Maybe so, but you're smitten. Love can make even the most graceful being a stumbling fool."

Sean glared at all of his band mates in turn. Brian, who had been quiet the whole time, just smiled and shrugged. He sighed. "Alright. Wish me luck." He straightened himself up and made his way to the stairs.

"I'll only give you a minute! We gotta keep the party moving!" Lee called to him. "Alright. Eddie do you know where my jacket is?"

There was a lot of loud laughter in the room now that everyone was finishing up dinner and beginning to drink heavily. It was also more crowded because of more people coming in from the sand storm. Though fights rarely broke out the saloon, Donavan and the sheriff were keeping at least one bleary eye out for trouble. Donavan kept his mostly wherever Angela went. If she did notice, she didn't let him know it.

Right now Angela was at Vash's side trying to politely excuse herself. The gunman was insisting that she bring him and the priest something to drink. Remembering what had happened earlier when he downed a glass right before he danced with Meryl, she didn't want to let him get too drunk again, though she was amazed at how quickly he sobered up after the incident.

"I'm sorry, Vash. I think you should wait a little longer before you have another. Mrs. Johnson wants me to make sure nobody gets too sick around here. It's not very late, and you already threw up once."

"Aww C'mon. Pleeeaaase?" Vash clasped his hands together a begged like a little kid.

"When did that happen?" Layla asked.

"Not long before you came in. He did one too many turns on the dance floor with the short insurance girl and took off like a bullet for the bathroom before he could say anything to her," Wolfwood chuckled. "Just give me a refill, Angela."

The waitress nodded and walked towards the bar leaving the Typhoon to pout.

Layla laughed. "Wow, now why does that not surprise me?" All the myths surrounding the legendary Stampede had slowly began to crumble the moment she met him. This just added to the growing list of misconceptions about him.

"I did too say something to her!" Said Vash.

"Like what?" the priest asked.

"I-I u-umm, s-said that I-I had fun, a-and t-that she w-was a-a good d-dancer," Vash stumbled on his words all embarrassed.

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Said Layla.

"How about you then?" Vash turned to her, "I'm not too bad myself." His grin was almost too big for his face. Wolfwood rolled his eyes.

Layla was taken a little off guard. "Me?" She did say she'd think about it. "Umm, well..." If only she had a chance to dance with Sean first.

"Excuse me."

Vash and Layla turned their heads.

Sean seemed a little fidgety which was very unusual for him. He could be a smooth talker with any girl except her because he knew Layla wouldn't buy it. She just doesn't seem the type. Now if only he could say something else.

"Yes?" Asked Layla. Sean was just staring at her.

"Uhhh, um," 'Why are you taking so long idiot! Just ask her!' "They're, um, about to, uh, do there, uh, last song, um, before, um, karaoke hour starts, so, uh, I just, uh, decided to, uh, come over and, um, I was just, uh, wondering if uh, you would, um, like to, uh--"

"--Yes, she'll dance with ya!" Wolfwood felt like he needed to help the poor guy out.

"Wolfwood! I asked her first!"

"But she didn't say yes, Needle Head!"

Layla could see Lee at the mic wearing a purple jacket over his green shirt with his bright orange tie loosened up even more. Andy Johnson was back up there helping them out again, this time on the other guitar.

"Will you dance with me?" Sean finally got the words out. He held his hand out just as music start.

Two twangs on the guitar were by two beats on the drums. Lee's legs swiveled with the beat while he managed to hold his guitar.

Layla looked back at Sean and smiled. "Sure."

Two more twangs followed by two more beats, then Lee started to sing, happy to finally see his buddy leading the girl to the dance floor.

_The warden threw a party in the county jail,_

_Prison band was there, they began to wail_

Everyone quieted down and looked at Lee. Angela stopped right in front of Donovan's table when he heard him. "Oh my God," She laughed as she saw him looking more colorful than ever.

_The band was jumpin' and the joint began to swing,_

_You should've heard those knocked out jailbirds sing_

_Let's rock, _

Lee's legs were moving in odd directions with the beat. Eddie came in on the piano. Milly stopped to look as well and poked Meryl in the back. "Oh, Meryl, look! He dances just like my little big brother!"

_Everybody, let's rock_

_Everybody in the whole cellblock_

_Just dancing to the jailhouse rock._

Just outside the back door, Sharon listened, still a little stunned by Ryan's kiss. She wished she could just run back in and watch Lee dance like his idol just as he did a while back before the Ruckus Boys attacked the plant. If only she didn't feel so terrible about telling Ryan that she couldn't wait. As much as she wanted too, she couldn't.

_Spider Murphy played the tenor saxophone,_

_Little Joe was blowin' on the slide trombone,_

Through the wind and sand blowing about her, Sharon heard a loud crash like somebody hit a bunch of trash cans. She ran off to see who it was. Just ahead she could see a group of shadowy figures surrounding another one crumpled on the ground by the cans she heard.

_The drummer boy from Illinois went crash, boom, bang,_

_The whole rhythm section was the purple gang._

_Let's rock, _

Thinking maybe it was some people who stepped outside to fight, Sharon yelled, "Hey! What's going on he--" But she stopped in her tracks as soon as she realized who these men were.

"GET OUT OF HERE! RUN, QUICK!" The figure on the ground yelled out painfully.

_Everybody, let's rock_

_Everybody in the whole cellblock_

_Just dancing to the jailhouse rock._

Back inside, Lee moved across the stage shaking his legs and swinging his hips around. His blonde hair swung around his face. While everybody in the saloon had their eyes on him, he kept his eye on his friend on the dance floor. Sean appeared to be loosening up a bit. Lee smiled to himself.

_Number 47 said to number 3,_

_You're the cutest jailbird I ever did see_

"Well, looky what we have here boys." The group of men stepped closer towards Sharon. She was too stunned at the moment to realized she needed run.

"SHARON! I TOLD YOU TO RUN!" That was Ryan lying on the ground.

_I sure would be delighted with your company_

_Come on and do the jailhouse rock with me_

_Let's rock, _

She turned on her heels and headed for the back door of the saloon. The sheriff and the marshal had to be notified immediately. But because of her delayed reaction she didn't have a chance. One of the men grabbed her arm and held it behind her as they covered her mouth.

"Hey where you going, sweetheart? You'll miss all the fun we're about to have!" Said the man.

_Everybody, let's rock_

_Everybody in the whole cellblock_

_Just dancing to the jailhouse rock._

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Ryan attempted to get up, but one of the other guys knocked him back down. He received a kick in the legs in return.

"Why you--!" The man Ryan kicked and another standing beside him flipped him over and held his arms behind his back to tie them up. Ryan's bloodied face was rubbed into the ground collecting dirt.

Sharon was hauled back over to the group while she kicked desperately tried to squirm out of her captor's arms.

_Sad Sack was sitting on a block of stone_

_Over in the corner weeping all alone_

"Where do you think we should put these two?" Asked the man holding onto to the girl.

The one tying up Ryan pulled him up when he was done. "Just follow me. I know the perfect place for this squealer!"

_The Warden said: Hey buddy, don't you be no square,_

_If you can't find a partner get a wooden chair_

_Let's rock, _

The gang drag the two down a ways behind the stores that lined the square to the back of a long building with a line of bar-covered windows. The biggest of the men, whom Ryan first ran into, rammed his foot into the old wooden back door. The rusty lock on its handle didn't resist and easily broke apart.

"I think you two will feel nice and cozy in here. Everybody's gone for the night and by this time tomorrow, there won't be any need for them to come back, heheh." The others laughed as they pushed Ryan and Sharon through the door.

_Everybody, let's rock_

_Everybody in the whole cellblock_

_Just dancing to the jailhouse rock._

Everyone in the saloon was totally unaware of anything going on outside or to the fact that more people were coming inside than there ought to be. All eyes except for those dancing were on the band and especially Lee, who twisted his body wildly across the stage during the instrumental break.

Eddie went nuts on the piano bobbing his head and thumping his heel as his hands flew over the keys. His black square-rimmed glasses sat on the tip of his nose.

Layla and Sean were breathing hard by now. Sean was surprised at how well she could dance with those heavy travel boots on. They were even bigger than his. It made him wonder what kind of work she was into to require so much travel. Her boots were well worn and had traces of mud on them. There weren't many places you could go on this planet that was wet enough.

'Okay, why am I looking at her feet?' Sean looked up hoping that his partner didn't notice the prolonged stare at her footwear. Come to think of it, he never asked Layla what she did.

Halfway across the room Angela tried catch a glimpse of them dancing. There had been a recent influx of people so there were more standing than sitting at the moment.

Milly came over with a tray full of drinks ready to serve. "My, it feels like a cushion-pusher in here! It's so hot!"

The redhead giggled. "You mean a pressure-cooker. I knew that the place was gonna be packed tonight, but there must be a lot of travelers that got caught in the storm. Where's Meryl, by the way?"

"Oh, Miss Laura just asked her to help clean up the kitchen, since she can't find Sharon anywhere."

"She's gone AGAIN?"

_Shifty Henry said to Bugs for heaven's sake_

_No one's looking; now's our chance to make our break_

Sharon and Ryan were thrown into separate cells side by side with only bars between them. A couple of the gang members padded them down looking for hidden weapons. Sharon squirmed as rough hands grabbed her in places she didn't want to be touched.

Ryan yelled at him to stopped, but got another punch in the face for it. The man searching him pulled out his gun hidden in his vest and also came across something pinned on the inside. "So the boss was right. You ARE a little weasel!" He ripped the star pin out and tossed it to one of his comrades.

_Bugsy turned to Shifty and he said: Nix, Nix._

_I wanna stick around a while and get my kicks_

_Let's rock, _

"Make sure Antonio gets that. Who knows how much information he leaked to the feds." The man slammed the bar doors and lock them with keys one of the others found in the sheriff's desk drawer. "We won't be gone too long. We'll be back as soon as the boss arrives. Then he'll decides what to do with you then." All of the men ginned and chuckled.

Ryan felt panic rush up through his sore stomach and throat. 'He's coming now! Oh, shit! It may be too late!'

"See ya in a couple of hours, jailbirds!" The door was put back in place leaving the two alone.

_Everybody, let's rock_

_Everybody in the whole cellblock_

_Just dancing to the jailhouse rock._

'All right, just a couple more spins and it's over.' Sean was getting nervous again and preoccupied himself on what to do after the dance.

_Dancing to the jailhouse rock_

He swung Layla out to his left. His palms were sweaty.

_Dancing to the jailhouse rock_

Then he swung her out to his right.

_Dancing to the jailhouse rock_

Sean tugged Layla back in too fast and she stumbled right into his arms.

The song ended with the whole room clapping and cheering for Lee who gave numerous dramatic bows. He looked for his friend on the dance floor. Lee found him not paying attention to anything or anyone except the girl he was holding. The blonde jump in excitement and rushed over to the piano to tell Eddie.

All Sean really noticed were her eyes. They actually looked purple in the saloon light. He loosened his hold and smiled nervously.

Layla looked down at her feet and moved her hair out of her face which was flushed from the dance. "Clumsy boots," She tried to laugh.

"You're pretty good even with them on."

She looked up. "Yeah, well, you have to have good coordination to handle wearing them." 'Why are we talking about my boots?'

"I guess I better go. We're starting karaoke in a few minutes. Do you have any plans of singing tonight?" Sean motioned an arm towards the stage.

Layla rose her hands. "It depends. I gotta sit down and catch my breath first."

"All right! I'll see ya up there later!" The guitarist bounded off to the stage steps as he waved at her. He didn't raise his foot high enough for the first step. It caught him off guard, but Sean managed to catch himself with his arms and push back up. Layla did her best not to laugh while she headed for her seat.

Lee was waiting for him at the top with a huge grin. "Graceful as a swan."

"Oh, shut up, Lee."

-----

It was too dark for Sharon to see anything in the cell. She could only hear the wind outside and the scratching of the floor as Ryan inched his way toward her. She repositioned herself and rolled toward him.

CLANG!

"Ouch!" The bars between them must have been closer than she thought.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?"

"Oh, you know, it's just part of my job." Ryan was being sarcastic. "I get beat up like this all the time."

"No, you don't." Sharon didn't like his mood.

"I know I don't! I'm really pissed off right now!" If he wasn't hurt so badly he would be screaming his lungs out. "This wasn't supposed to happen!"

"I know you don't want to hear this right now, but sometimes it does happen."

"You're right. I DON'T want to hear it right now!"

"I'm not the one you should be mad at!" Sharon tried to squirm away from the bars so she wouldn't be so close to Ryan's yelling.

"I have plenty of reasons to be mad at everyone right now!"

"Including me!"

"Everyone includes everyone!"

"Why?" She stopped squirming.

"Why did you say no?"

"What?"

"After all that talk about wanting me to stay when this is over, why did you say no when I asked you to wait for me?"

* * *

A/N: I love this story so much, though I haven't really shown it. I feel bad for anybody who's been waiting for an update. They're probably not here anymore, but I guess that's what I get for taking so long. Please review and tell me how I'm doing! -NB- 

Next time: Chapel of Love


End file.
